Ask me out
by Happymood
Summary: England, Romano and Canada immediately realized that something was terribly wrong when Prussia, France and Spain respectively suddenly seemed very... interested in them. When they finally realize what exactly is going on, they decide that revenge by playing a little along wouldn't really hurt... them, at least. FrUk, Spamano, PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

France couldn't really understand why their every adventure started with a party. He had a tiny suspicion alcohol played a major role but he never remembered enough the following day to actually blame _it._ It was impossible, though, that a few drinks could led to such compromising situations as… well, maybe he shouldn't get too much in detail.

France supposed that the biggest part in everything played his best friends' quite dubious intelligence, not that he was implying they were stupid, of course. Just mentally unstable.

"Like you are any better, git." England exclaimed. France shot him a look.

As he was saying, his friends had quite the _creative_ ideas, that mixed with the alcohol, led them most of the time trying to call Germany or Italy (who would in turn call Germany) to get them out of prison. France had to admit though that they had fun, so he didn't find anything in particular against what they were going to propose next.

It all started with _him_ (how ironic) taking a sip of champagne and blurting out how much of an idiot England was.

"He is just jealous of my fabulous looks, of course." He exclaimed, "That's why he is such a jerk, because he was born with a pair of caterpillars in place of his eyebrows!"

Spain giggled, nodded even and gulped down some wine.

"I think-!" Prussia hiccupped, laughing then at his own idea, "I think!" he repeated again and before France could make a sarcastic remark at that, he continued: "I think you keep complaining about him because no matter how much you try you can't get into his pants!"

"You didn't?" Spain said, suddenly curious, his eyes a little watery by all the alcohol in his system. "I thought you two…"

"Oh, please!" Prussia slurred, "Do you think France would complain so much about him if he had bed him at least once?"

France sniffed.

"As if I want to."

"Oh, _please_!" Prussia exclaimed again, pointing his half-finished bottle of beer at him, "You are just pissed off that you can get anyone but him!"

"I-!" France exclaimed, ready to retort, but Spain suddenly cut him, turning to Prussia again.

"Are you sure you are talking about France?" Spain asked, "It's not like you are in a better position to preach."

"What are you talking about?" Prussia said, suddenly on the defensive. "If I had my eyes on England-!" he added, "-he would have begged me to have my wicked way with him eons now!"

"You think England is that easy?" France exclaimed, disbelieving. Prussia snickered.

"You just don't know what buttons to push, that's why." Prussia bragged. "While I-!"

"I don't think you can do a good…" Spain hiccupped, "… good job with England considering you couldn't get in bed with all of the nations you used to have your eyes on."

Prussia snorted, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Spain, I _did-_!"

"Not that I know of, no." Spain continued, totally unfazed by Prussia's slightly more aggressive attitude. He then raised his hand and touched his index finger: "Austria, for example, and then Elizabeta… but we both know you had no chance with her…"

"Austria!" France exclaimed, deciding to get rid of the glass and drink his alcohol straight from the bottle instead. "Really?"

"It was just a phase!"

"And now that strange guy with that name…" Spain kept rambling on, "… who is he again?"

"No!" France grin was huge, "Canada?"

"Shut up." Prussia gritted his teeth.

"I raised him." France said, "It shouldn't be that difficult."

"Are you implying you are an easy guy?" Prussia exclaimed, laughing and thinking he got back at France with that. France just shrugged.

"At least _I_ have fun."

Prussia sniffed and gulped down the rest of the beer.

"…and didn't you have a thing for Poland too once-!" Spain kept saying when suddenly a hand shut him up.

"As if you are any better!" Prussia exclaimed while Spain tried to shove his hand away. "Should I remind you, you are pinning after one of the most difficult nations of the world?"

"_Romano_ is not that difficult!"

"Hah!" Prussia and France laughed, empty bottles of alcohol rolling down on the floor.

"He just has commitment issues." Spain tried to add.

"I would solve those issues in no time." France said, raising a fine eyebrow suggestively.

"Romano would never…!" Spain exclaimed.

"Oh, trust me. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Really now?" Prussia was interested. "So you are saying Romano is easier than England? I want to see that."

"Shut up!" Spain suddenly exclaimed, turning to look at Prussia, "Romano is just a little stubborn. He is surely going to ask me out one day! You should ask yourself why… you… well, the guy you like now… doesn't give it to you!"

"You think he would prefer to go out with you rather than me?" Prussia was shocked.

"I think he would prefer to go out with anybody at this point." France snickered.

"Oh!" Prussia raised his eyebrows. "That's a good one! Well, I bet England will accept a date with _me _before you can arrange one with "stubborn" Romano here!", he said, voice sarcastic and slurred.

"Consider yourself a loser already." France said. "Because I bet that even Spain will manage to go out with Canada…" he ignored the 'who?' uttered from the Spaniard, "… quicker than you will ever manage to make England beg!"

"I think so too." Spain said, smiling then at France, "But don't come crying to me when Romano beats the hell out of you."

"We'll see, darling." France said and drank the last gulp of his champagne. "We bet a date and they have to be the ones asking you!" he added, laughing a little, "Oh, Prussia. You are going to have so much fun."

"Trust me, I will." Prussia said, standing up and shacking France's and Spain's hands. "And Spain… good luck with Canada. I know you'll realize you are the one with a problem after this."

"Said the man with a big ego." Spain muttered and then passed out on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia knew it was going to be a piece of cake to win England over. He had everything he needed: a superb character, beauty, intelligence, modesty and… well… five meters. It wasn't going to be that difficult. In fact, it would take him just a few days to make England trust him, make him get over his obvious denials and then-_bam_! - England was going to beg him for a date on his knees.

He _so_ won the bet already.

Prussia stared at himself in the mirror that morning, made sure he was ready for his first day of England-flirting (not that he needed more than a few seconds to check himself out, he knew he looked sexy enough already) and then tried to persuade Germany that _yes_, he won't drink in the middle of the meeting, and _no_, he wasn't coming just to make fun of him.

Germany didn't believe him. He couldn't, not after all those times he had asked Prussia to come and his brother had started complaining about how boring meeting were and had exclaimed that even a bullet straight in the head was better than hearing America talking about how giant robots can save the Earth from pollution. Nevertheless, Germany had to admit he was happy that Prussia seemed to be interested in the rest of the world again and had agreed to take him with him in the end.

Expectedly enough, though, Prussia didn't listen to a word America, his brother or whoever decided to present his or her ideas in that meeting said and just stared incessantly at England sitting next to America in the front of the room. At one point England noticed his staring and Prussia smiled at him, winked even and if England thought he had been mistaken the first time, he didn't the second or the third and raised an eyebrow at Prussia in question. The albino just smiled back at him.

England furrowed his eyebrows. He put his paperwork in a neat pile before him, then looked at Prussia again, furrowed his eyebrows once more and (Prussia refrained from smirking) blushed when Prussia winked at him again.

"What the bloody hell…" England said under his breath and, hoping Prussia had just drunk too much the night before and was still trying to sober up, he decided to look _only _at America for the rest of the meeting.

Prussia was let down by this and suddenly heard France snickering from the other side of the room. He shot his blond friend a murderous look and France kept smirking at him, raising his eyebrows suggestively in a way that made Prussia understand France found his methods of breaking the ice simply pathetic.

"Just you wait!" Prussia mouthed and France's smirk became even wider making Prussia pout.

When break was announced, Prussia and France shared a look and France had even the guts to give him the thumbs up. Prussia snorted and then slowly made his way to England, who was sitting alone reading the notes he had been taking throughout the meeting.

"Hey…" Prussia breathed sitting down next to him and the British looked up at him, eyebrow raised again.

"You need something?" he asked, his confusion obvious in the other's eyes. Prussia just smiled and pulled his chair a little closer to England's one. The motion didn't go unnoticed to England and when Prussia leaned down on his hand and stared at him straight in the eyes he immediately knew something was _extremely _wrong.

"Prussia? Do you _need _something?" England tried again pulling the notes closer to him, ready to leave the moment Prussia tried something funny on him.

"Yes, I think I need to go to an oculist because there must be something wrong with my eyes" Prussia said leaning closer to England's face and then added: "I can't take them off you."

England's confusion rose to incredible levels at that. He tried to smell the alcohol in the other's breath, but, unluckily, he tracked none.

"W-w-what?" England blinked, too shocked to react properly. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Actually no." Prussia smiled. England wanted to sigh in relief at that but couldn't: Prussia was still too close to him.

"Oh, _why_?" England said as gently as he could while putting some space between him and Prussia. His eyes darted around in search for Germany's help. He would sure know what to do with that idiot of his brother, there was no way…!

"I feel like I have an elephant in my stomach." Prussia responded then, taking England totally aback.

"What?" England tried again thinking he heard wrong.

"I think his truck is already sticking out." Prussia continued glancing alluringly down at himself and then at England again.

England gaged, staring at Prussia like he was an alien and his eyes going wide as saucers. He suddenly felt his hands twitch, ready to punch Prussia's smirk from the other face when he suddenly heard France crack up from the other side of the room. England shot a look at him then noticed Prussia's pissed off face at France's reaction and England suddenly bolted up angrily pulling his notes close to his chest.

"You are both such… such _jerks_!" he exclaimed, his cheeks turning red from anger.

"Hey! Wait!" Prussia exclaimed standing up as well and trying to stop England from storming away. England shook his head and kept walking, but Prussia couldn't let him go just like that and shouted:

"England! What are you doing this evening? Besides me, of course!"

England's jaw dropped on the floor and abruptly turned around to face the other nation, his vein dangerously twitching in his forehead, and not taking it anymore, punched Prussia straight in the nose.

France started openly laughing in that moment and England threw a chair at him as well, just for good measure. It was a pity France dodged just in time.

/

That morning, before the meeting started, Spain suddenly remembered he had… something to remember. The alcohol in his system was still high, though, and the memories from last night were still a little blurred.

He was sure, though, that he had bet something with Prussia and France. Something really easy, but unfortunately he couldn't remember what. Thinking that in the end it wasn't that important, Spain attended the meeting as always and smiled brightly when Romano went to sit next to him.

"America put me here, idiot!" Romano immediately exclaimed, blushing slightly, "Don't get strange ideas!"

"You are so cute, Romano!" Spain honestly said, taking in how cute Romano's cheeks were when he pouted like that.

"I'm not cute, bastard!" Romano shouted punching Spain's shoulder and crossing his arms over his chest. Spain looked at him, smiled and tried to massage his shoulder, which already felt a little sore. His little Romano was so… asocial, he thought.

"I'm just so happy to sit next to you!" Spain said, "You brighten my days!"

Romano made a disgusted face at Spain and blushed slightly at the other's words.

"W-w-whatever." He spat and looked over to where America was, ready to start the meeting. Spain smiled and decided to pay attention as well by doodling tomatoes on his white block notes. Minutes passed in silence, the only sound being America's incessant talking, when suddenly his neighbors started whispering among each other.

"Prussia is sure acting strange today…" Spain heard North Italy whisper to Romano. Spain raised his head and looked at Prussia, wondering how come he hadn't noticed his presence before and then asking himself why Prussia had decided to come to the meeting in the end. Didn't he always say they were boring? That meetings back in the day were better and that he preferred to make his ideas comprehensible by pointing his gun at the other's face rather than boring the other to death?

"Yes, I know." Romano whispered back. "But who cares. We both know he is a fucking idiot."

Spain wanted to giggle at that, but he then realized that the Vargas brothers were indeed right as he suddenly noticed Prussia uncharacteristically shifting in his place and staring at a point straight ahead of him. Spain followed his eye of vision and then suddenly saw England staring back at Prussia from the other side of the room.

"Is Prussia…?" Spain thought and then his eyes went wide. "Oh!" he stopped doodling and looked around him. _The bet_! He remembered the bet! He had to woo someone, but… but… who? Spain searched the room trying to see Prussia's current love interest but...

"Oh, my God. I forgot who I'm supposed to hit on!" Spain panicked and then noticed Romano stare at him, his eyebrows furrowed in question.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom, idiot? You keep moving and you don't let me sleep!"

"Yes. No!" Spain said and then smiled apologetically at Germany who shot him an angry look from his place next to North Italy. "I forgot something!"

"You are such an idiot…" Romano whispered, shaking his head. "What is it this time?"

"I…I-!" Spain stuttered and then laughed a little, "I don't even remember."

"Idiot." Romano said and muttered something under his breath. Veneziano suddenly leaned to look at him and said:

"If it's something about the meeting you can ask America's brother!" the younger Vargas said, "He always takes good notes."

Spain furrowed his eyebrows.

America's brother? America had a brother?

"He means Canada." Germany said, "Now pay attention."

Spain nodded. Canada. Canada. Canada… _ah!_ He suddenly punched his fist on the table, startling Romano who had indeed fallen asleep in the end. Of course, Canada! He was the guy he was supposed to woo. Spain looked around him but he couldn't see Canada anywhere.

"He probably didn't come today though!" Spain suddenly whined, making Romano groan in frustration. Germany shot him a look and pointed at someone sitting to the other side of America.

"He is there. Now shut up."

Spain looked at America and finally noticed Canada taking notes near his brother. He didn't let his eyes away from him for the rest of the meeting, afraid that Canada would just disappear if he looked away, and when a break of ten minutes was announced, Spain almost kicked his chair down in his haste to get to him.

Romano stared at him in question, but Spain didn't pay attention to him, too focused on his task to think about anything else. When he was just a few feet away from the Canadian, Spain was literally panting.

Canada looked at him, raised an eyebrow and looked around to make sure Spain was looking at him and not at somebody else that happened to sit next to him. When he was sure Spain was indeed staring at him and nobody else, Canada murmured:

"Yes?"

Spain dropped on his knees and took Canada's hand, taking the other totally aback.

"…" Spain stared at Canada and Canada stared back at him.

"Yes?" Canada asked again looking extremely uncomfortable by the way Spain was squeezing his hand. Spain wanted to slap himself! He didn't know what to say and, finally realizing that this may be a difficult bet after all, blurted out whatever he knew made _Romano_ blush.

"You are beautiful!" Spain blurted out and Canada blinked. He didn't have the time to ask for explanations though that both of them abruptly turned to see a chair crashing against one of the walls on their right.

"What the…?" Spain thought and then he was suddenly taken aback when he realized he was holding somebody's hand. It took him a lot to remember the hand's owner was named Canada and that he was supposed to win a bet by making him like him.

"What was I telling you?" Spain asked then. He didn't notice Canada almost fall from his chair at that.

/

France wasn't as hasty as his two best, idiot friends were. He knew love needed time and he was going to _enjoy _making Romano squirm under his stare. It was a pity Spain hadn't fall for someone much cuter, like North Italy for example, but he supposed Romano would be a nice challenge.

He waited for the meeting to end and when everyone was up and ready to go, he made his way to where Romano was still sitting, obviously waiting for Spain to _finally _let go of Canada and leave with him. France snickered at the look Romano was shooting Spain's way and then politely coughed so he could get Romano's attention.

Romano finally looked at him, his eyes narrowing in suspicion and crossing his arms over his chest in an obviously defensive manner.

"What do you want?" Romano spat and France just smiled at him, took his hand and softly kissed his knuckles. Romano's eyes went wide and immediately retracted his hand, staring at him as if France had suddenly grown a tail overnight.

"I didn't have a chance to tell you good morning today." France said, "Is such a pity everybody is in a hurry these days, non?"

"What are you talking about?" Romano exclaimed unconsciously looking over to where Spain was still sitting with Canada. His eyes narrowed even more at that.

"Oh, cher, don't mind him." France said and sat down next to Romano, taking his chin between two fingers and softly turning his face to look straight into his eyes.

"Fuck off." Romano immediately shouted, slapping his hands away and blushing when France managed to grab both of his hands and pull them closer to France's chest.

"Spain doesn't give you too much attention, does he?" France said, "I wonder how he never noticed what a beauty you are."

"I-I-!" Romano opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of the water and tried to pull away from France.

"You have amazing eyes, rosy lips and such nice hands…" France continued, "If the world wasn't in such a hurry, I'm sure everybody would take their time to gaze at you."

"Go bother somebody else, France!" Romano suddenly exclaimed becoming redder than a ripped tomato and finally letting go of France's hands. "I'm not in the mood for your flirting!"

"But flirting is such a nice art!" France said, "And it would be wasted on anybody else but you."

Romano blinked at him, clicked his tongue and almost laughed:

"Okay, I get it now." Romano said looking amused, "This is a joke, right?"

"Oh, no!" France exclaimed looking honestly hurt, "How could someone joke with your heart! I wouldn't do that!"

"R-right…" Romano said but he didn't look so self-assured anymore.

"I simply can't pretend not to notice how beautiful your eyes are!" France continued, "Smile for me, Romano." France said touching Romano's cheeks with his two fingers. Romano slapped him and looked over at where Spain was again, but then France's next words gained his attention once more: "Smile for me because I'm sure you are dashing when you do! Smile for me when I'll have you under me, begging for more, those rosy lips you have opening just so slightly, sweat running down your temples, your eyes so lustful, and your beautiful, slender neck bending just a little when I'll push my-!"

Romano hit him so hard that when France woke up again it was already night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Attempt at seduction number one thousand three hundred and thirty… six? No, no, no. Thirty seven!" Prussia whispered to himself hidden in the bushes in front of England's garden and then laughed quietly to himself.

He was damn confident _this time_ it was going to work and that England would be _finally_ willing to spend at least a date with him. It was clear as crystal that England had already a crush on him, and Prussia knew that the look of pure annoyance on the other's face every time they met was a clear indication that he was happy to see him. After all, England's punches weren't as painful as Hungary's ones, which meant he did it half heartily, and England's witty remarks didn't hurt as much as Austria's sarcasm did, which meant that when he shouted: "Get off my lawn!" in reality he said: "Come and have your way with me."

Prussia chuckled to himself as he suddenly saw England's brew some tea from his kitchen's window. It was time to act, and Prussia swore there wasn't going to be an attempt at seduction number one thousand three hundred and thirty eight. He got out from England's rose bushes and then made a bee line to the other's door, grinning from ear to ear and holding a box of chocolates he had borrowed from Austria in his hands. After all women loved chocolates, so why would England be any different?

In the meantime, England was perfectly aware that Prussia was hiding in his garden. England would have laughed at Prussia's pitiful attempt on spying on him if it wasn't for the fact it was the one thousand three hundred and thirty seventh time Prussia had tried to woo him directly in his house. England sighed loudly and for a moment he missed France, who, strangely enough, had never managed to piss him off as much as Prussia was doing right then when trying to flirt with him. France was annoying, but had class in doing it (not that he will ever say it out loud), but Prussia was just infuriating, not taking no for an answer. Even France's attempts at groping him were… nice in confront to Prussia's laughter. He did not just say that. Forget it.

It was in that moment that England realized that he had to see France since their last meeting. He had vaguely wondered why France was unconscious on the floor when he had left for last that time, but sure France was going to complain about it to him on the phone as soon as he woke up, England hadn't even bothered caring. It was then that England realized that France never phoned in the end, and that he hadn't even show up uninvited for the last couple of weeks. Prussia had taken his place instead, pestering him with lame pick-up lines that at least France knew didn't work on England, and stupid presents England knew Prussia found directly from the garbage can.

"Something is not right with the whole picture…" England wondered and then noticed with the corner of his eyes Prussia coming out from his bushes, his white hair full with leaves, and walking arrogantly towards his door. England let go of his kettle and sighed once more.

"England!" Prussia shouted suddenly from the other side, "Brighten up! Your awesome soul mate is here!"

England felt his forehead's vein twitch and then made to open the door. He wanted to kick the other to a bloody pulp, but the moment he turned to knob, Prussia just stormed inside and shoved a box of chocolates in England's face, preventing him from moving and hit the other senseless.

"These are for you!" Prussia said and England looked down shocked at the box of chocolates in his hands. He slightly opened it, noticed that half of the chocolates have already been eaten and snorted. Go figure.

"Geez… thanks…" he said, the sarcasm in his voice not quite reaching Prussia's too big for words ego.

"You know I care for you." Prussia said grinning even wider and stepping inside England's living room uninvited. England rolled his eyes and threw the rest of the chocolates away, along with the rest of Prussia's gifts: daisies Prussia had taken directly from England's garden, a t-shirt that wrote 'Awesome bitch' on the back, a poster of Germany and a rubber duck being some of them.

When England returned back to the living room, Prussia had already made himself pretty comfortable on the other's couch getting even to the point of taking off his shoes and slightly opening his shirt to show the world his pale torso.

"Like what you see?" Prussia grinned at him and England gagged, honestly shocked, and angrily stormed to the Prussian, grabbed his ear and literally dragged him back to the front door. Prussia complained loudly, tried to free himself from England's grasp and murmured something in German when he landed in the middle of England's porch.

England swore at him in English and slammed the door closed again. He didn't know what was going on, but he highly doubted Prussia liked him in that way, as no one _seriously_ in love would act as stupidly as Prussia did right then (even if he did think he may be overestimating him in the end). England wished for a second (tiniest, nonexistent second) that France would be there, kicking his own friend away from him rather than let England do it, but even _his_ suddenly disappearance from England's life (not that he minded) was suspicious. Those two were up to something, England was sure, and to prove his theory right he had to see if Spain too was acting weird.

After all, they didn't call themselves the Bad Touch _Trio_ for nothing.

"Those wankers." England murmured and returned back to his kettle.

/

Spain was having problems.

His problems didn't involve Canada, though, as the other nation was, unexpectedly enough, a nice, calm man, easy to talk to and spend some time with, something Spain would have never expected from _America_'s brother. The problems in question were Canada's sudden disappearances whenever Spain lost his attention on him, and Romano's murderous glares every time Spain tried to find an excuse to leave his little tomato alone to go and find the other nation.

"I'm just going to Canada, Romano." Spain would say, making Romano's eyes narrow in suspicion. "He is nice to be with and it's good to enlarge our circle of friends, no?"

"I guess." Romano would say, "But I still can't remember who the fuck Canada is. Therefore I don't believe a word you fucking say."

Canada, on the other hand, was having doubts he was living this at all. Spain coming to him and talking to him made Canada uneasy as the other nation had never showed any kind of interest on him even back in the day when Spain was obsessed in conquering the world. Nevertheless, Canada had to admit it couldn't a dream as Spain kept going in search of him over the last week. It couldn't be a coincidence either: Spain was really going after him, and that was weird because, as far as Canada knew, Spain had eyes only for Lovino Vargas, the personification of South Italy, a fact everybody knew except, maybe, Romano himself.

"It's such a shame we haven't been talking all this time, no?" Spain was telling him. Canada nodded politely and took another sip from the gazpacho Spain had offered him.

It had been strange when Spain had asked him to come and visit him the day after the meeting, it had been less strange when Canada did go and Spain had been surprised that the doorbell rang on his own, but it had been a shock when from then on Spain had started visiting Canada directly in his home in Vancouver instead. Canada wondered who gave him his address or his telephone number, and he had a slight suspicion it had been America, even if his brother had categorically denied having anything to do with it when Canada confronted him about it.

But, then again, who else had his number besides America? Cuba did, but Canada knew he didn't like Spain so much as to actually, willingly give the Mediterranean Canada's number. Ukraine did, but Canada had doubts she and Spain were in contact at all. Lastly, England and France knew his phone number (regardless if they ever called him or not) and, even if he had a suspicion France would help his friend out, he doubted both of them would actually give Spain's number without asking Canada first. That is if they both remembered he even existed.

Whoever it was, Canada was shocked that Spain would actually call him and ask him if he had time to spend the afternoon together. Spain had sounded so bright and cheerful that it made Canada's heart ache to tell the other no. That day Spain had brought with him tomatoes and other vegetables from his own garden and had prepared a gazpacho for them using the mixer in Canada's kitchen. Canada would had found the gesture sweet if it wasn't for the fact that Spain had made a mess and that Canada had to clean everything as soon as Spain left.

Nevertheless, the gazpacho was good.

"I mean, you are such a nice guy!" Spain continued, "So calm and quiet and you never shout. Romano would have had my head off if I had stained his ceiling with tomato sauce, but you were so kind not pointing that out!"

"Y-yeah…" Canada said, not really knowing what to do and feeling a little guilty for not being like Romano for once.

"You have nothing to do with your brother, really." Spain added, "Are you really related?"

"Probably not." Canada said, but Spain ignored him and kept talking.

"And you don't resemble France or England either, and, really, even Romano would be cuter if he was like you. He is such a stubborn guy, do you know that? He used to wet the bed when he was younger…"

Canada did think Spain was a good guy. Spain was always smiling, he was nice, wanted to make everybody happy, and was never affected by awkward silences, but, Canada had to admit, Spain was too much in his own world for Canada's tastes. It was even worse when Spain would suddenly forget where he was and would search Canada around in his own house…

"Canada, are you still here?" Spain asked looking around him. Canada sighed.

"I'm right in front of you."

"Oh!" Spain suddenly turned to look at him, smile bright and cheerful voice, "I thought you left for a moment. So, what was I saying?"

Canada sighed, not really knowing how to say to the other that maybe he should return back home, where Romano waited for him and would have enough patience to bear with his airhead-ness. Spain was a handsome guy, truly, but not really Canada's type and Canada had the slight suspicion that he too wasn't Spain's type either (if he considered how many times Spain said Romano's name in a sentence, anyway).

Something was going on, Canada though. Something was terribly wrong with the whole picture, but Spain was smiling and looked so happy to be there that Canada didn't have the guts to spoil his mood and confront him about it.

/

Romano wanted to cut every contact with the outside world. He wanted to throw his phone away, never switch on his computer again and never watch television too, just in case he happened to see the news and found out that the whole of France wanted to suddenly move in to Rome.

France was scaring him shitless. He kept sending him romantic messages on his cellphone, he even sent him flowers and chocolates at home, paid him visits once in a while, kissed his knuckles (or nose, or cheek, or forehead) every time they saw each other and even offered to help with his shopping when they happened to meet each other in a supermarket in Naples. Romano knew that their encounter in the supermarket wasn't exactly coincidental, but he couldn't catch France in the act of stalking him either. France was as stealthy as a fox, but Romano was sure as hell than France was doing everything he could just to get in his pants.

"Spain!" he had tried to whine, "Spain, do something about that bastard of a French friend of yours! Spain, you idiot! He doesn't let me in fucking peace!"

But Spain, the bastard, even more bastard than France himself, had just _laughed_ at him, told him something about not to worry, that France was just in one of "those moods" again and it was going to end up soon.

"Trust me." Spain smiled and hugged him close, so close that Romano could feel the other's aftershave on his skin, the warmth coming from the other so soothing and…

"What the hell! Take your hands off me!"

Spain smiled at him, let him go and added:

"I have to go to… to… Canada now… yes, that's his name." A pinch on Romano's cheeks, a slap from Romano's part, "But when I'll be back we can have dinner together! How that sounds?"

Romano retorted:

"I don't want to have dinner with you, ever! And why the fuck do you want to go to _Canada_… again! I need you more than he does! I-I mean… not that I _need _you! I-I-I don't! But France is being damn creepy again and I'm not in the mood to be his victim right now and you must fucking help me, otherwise I'll cut every connection I have with you or, better yet, I'll rip your fucking balls right off if you don't tell your motherfucker of a friend to get out of my damned life!"

Nevertheless, much to Romano's annoyance, Spain didn't fucking care if France wanted to play dirty with Romano or not. He just smiled at him, told him he was being cuter than usual and said:

"See you later then! Let's have lasagna tonight."

Romano just stammered, and then, as soon as Spain was out of the way, France suddenly appeared, as if he had been waiting for that moment since forever (and Romano had a suspicion he did, but he had no proof against him).

"Oh, Romano! It's so nice to see you, my love!" France said taking Romano's hand and pulling his closer.

"My love, my ass!" Romano exclaimed, kicking France in the gut and freeing himself before France's hands could go farther than a simple hug.

"You hurt me, Romano!" France whined getting inside Romano's house before Romano had a chance to slam the door on his face and making himself comfortable on the other's couch. "Come and sit with me." France said, patting the spot next to him and smiling suggestively at Romano, "Tell me all about you, about you day…. I missed your voice so much."

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Romano shouted instead. He didn't dare to get closer to France, though, afraid that France would try something nasty if he tried to grab France's hand and, _kindly_, escort him to the door.

"I just want to spend some quality time with you, my dear." France said, faking innocent and smiling at him, "Why don't you trust me?"

"You know very well why I don't trust you, idiot." Romano said and pointed to the door. "Now… get the fuck out!"

"Why do you bottle your real feelings inside, Romano?" France said instead, tsk-ed at him and stood up from the couch. Romano made a step back, France just smiled, "I know you don't hate me as much as you claim you do. I'm your big brother, after all, aren't I? You can tell me everything; you even can _do _everything with me…"

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Romano exclaimed then. France shook his head, disappointed, and then sat down on the couch again.

"Why do you treat me like that?" France pouted, "Why you keep pushing me away? You know you can trust me, Romano dear. I wouldn't hurt you, ever, not the way Spain is hurting you now, leaving you alone to spend his afternoons with _Canada_…"

"How do you know?" Romano suddenly exclaimed, his eyes narrowing at France in suspicion. France, though, just smiled and titled his head a little to the right.

"Spain is my friend and he tells me anything." He said, "I wish you could be my friend too. I like you a lot, but you keep rejecting me…"

"No one likes me." Romano muttered, not really registering his own words, "I don't want to be your friend. I know perfectly enough what it's going on in your fucked up head. So…!"

"So… you want to be something _more_ than just friends and brothers?" France raised his eyebrows and Romano stilled and his cheeks became ten shades of red from anger. He was ready to punch the other, or, at least, throw something on the other's head, when, suddenly, the doorbell rang and Romano found the perfect opportunity to fly away from the living room.

Romano was sure it was Spain, who had returned back to him and save him from France's advances, finally understanding that Romano wasn't joking and he was really in a big mess. He immediately opened the door, his heart beating fast in his chest, and he was surprised to meet the eyes of the nation he last expected to see in front of his house.

"Hello, Romano." England said, looking quite uncomfortable himself, "I was just wondering… if you have seen Spain… as, well… you are the person closer to him and…"

"Spain went to visit Canada." Romano said straight to the point, frustrated he had hoped for nothing. "And I'm having quite of a big problem right now, so if you don't mind…"

"He went where?" England exclaimed shocked by Romano's words. He blinked at the Italian for a moment and then said: "_Why_?"

"I don't fucking know!" Romano exclaimed, agreeing with England's shock, "He wants to be Canada's friend all of a sudden, and he just dumps me to go to him every time I have a problem!"

"That is so weird…" England said.

"I know." Romano stated, "But I don't have the time to chitchat with you right now, as I have… wait!" Romano's suddenly stopped, "You are friends with France, right?"

"I certainly I am not!" England exclaimed, pissed off by Romano's implications.

"Great! Can you do me a favor and get him the fuck out of my house?" Romano said, "He is getting on my nerves these days, always-!"

"_France_ is here?" England cut him, his eyes widening a little from shock. It didn't last long, though, as, a moment later, England's lips suddenly twitching upwards.

"I don't know why you look so happy about it, damn it, but…" Romano said, "…if you like him so much you can fucking take him, because I can't stand his flirting with me anymore and-!"

"He _flirts_ with you?" England said, and then started to openly smiling, "I was right then…" he whispered then, his eyes twinkling dangerously.

"You think this is funny?" Romano exclaimed, angry, not understanding why England was more than a bastard than usual. England shook his head and then said:

"I'll tell you later. Now, let me deal with this idiot…" and without waiting for Romano's permission, stepped inside and made a bee line to Romano's living room. Romano's complains were completely ignored as England just marched inside and stepped in front of France, his hands on his waist.

"England?" France exclaimed, sitting suddenly straight, eyebrow raised from the shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing, git." England said, grabbed France's arm and dragged him away to the door. "Now get the fuck out, I have business to do here."

"Oh!" France's smirk was lecherous, trying to free himself from England's grasp but managing to get only a kick in the shin instead. "What kind of business, dear? May I join?"

"Go to hell, France." England exclaimed, his cheeks slightly darkening and kicked France out of the house. England wondered if he should start doing that for a job, kicking people out of houses had become his specialty those days, but, so differently from Prussia, France didn't stumble and just landed gracefully on his feet when England pushed him roughly out. France sniffed, nose up in the air, and looking slightly hurt:

"You always have been a punk at heart, _Angleterre_." France said, "Your manners are… _unholy_, to say the least."

"Like you are any better, you snail eater." England said furious. "Coming here uninvited and being a perverted frog in other people's houses."

"Hmm…" France raised an eyebrow, "And may I ask you where _your_ gentleman manners then are, England?" France asked, sarcastic. "Coming here uninvited and throwing other's people's guests out like you own the house?"

England's eyes narrowed:

"You are not Romano's guest."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind my company." France said and winked at Romano who was watching the scene behind the security of England's back. "Unless…" and he looked at England again, "You wanted to be my host instead."

"You wish." England snorted, his hand reaching the knob and ready to slam it in France's face.

"It's flattering you are so jealous, but…" and France sighed dramatically, "… I have to reject you. My heart belongs to Romano and I have eyes for him only."

"Since when?" England exclaimed, gritting his teeth and his knuckles turning white from the force with which he was holding the knob. France's manners were infuriating and he couldn't understand why he hadn't thrown something, anything on France's head until then. He wanted to hurt the other, his blood boiling in his veins.

"Oh, is that possessiveness in your eyes?" France said, making England's breath hitch in disbelief.

"You bloody idiot! I am not-!"

France just kept smiling and England couldn't take it anymore and finally slammed the door on the other's face.

"That son of a bitch!" England shouted, "That bastard! That wanker! How dare he-!"

Romano just stared at him, not really caring if England was angry or not, and went to the window to check if France was still out there or had finally got the message and left. He shot England a murderous look for almost breaking his door, but then sighed when he realized France wasn't before his house anymore.

"Thanks God he left…" Romano whispered, "I'm going to kill Spain for not being here and help me out."

England crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Romano, still fuming about his little quarrel with France some moments before.

"You said Spain is with Canada right now?" he asked then, taking Romano totally aback.

"Yes, damn it."

"And since when does Spain care about Canada?" England exclaimed still angry. "Spain doesn't even know Canada exists! Why now?"

"How the hell I'm supposed to know?" Romano exclaimed then, "Could you stop shouting for a moment? You are insufferable!"

"Do you want to pick up a fight with me?" England suddenly spat and Romano's heart missed a beat. He tried to look courageous, but he did make a step back at England's murderous look. The movement didn't go unnoticed to England and he tried to calm down, massaging his temples with his two fingers.

"This is getting ridiculous." England said.

"No kidding." Romano dared to say.

"I don't want to be straightforward, but France had always liked North Italy more than you. It's weird he claims to… to…" England snorted, "…to love you now."

"Oh, thanks. You are really kind." Romano said, his voice pure venom.

"You know it's-!"

"Well, you don't have to rub it in, bastard!"

"Hey, don't call me bastard! You should be grateful I kicked France out of your house for you, while Spain is too occupied having his way with Canada right now than protecting you from harmless frogs!"

Romano widened his eyes at him.

"Are you implying something?"

"Hell yeah, I do!" England spat back. Romano gritted his teeth and he was ready to say something back that England exclaimed: "Why I'm surrounded with idiots! I was fine being all by myself all this time!"

"And then why did you come here, bastard? It's not like we like your company either!" Romano exclaimed and England narrowed his lips at him.

"I wanted to see Spain." He said, "I wanted to see something and now that I know I'm right I can go. So…" he made to go to the door, "…if you excuse me."

"Wait." Romano stopped him, "To see what?"

England snorted and turned to look at Romano again:

"Those three are up to something, Romano." England said, "This past week Prussia, yeah him, kept annoying me to death with his lame pick-up lines. France is now after you and Spain, who is an idiot, is now following Canada like a stalker."

"Prussia is hitting on you?" Romano exclaimed, suddenly amused, "Really?"

"Shut up." England blushed a little.

"Do you think they…?" Romano tried but couldn't find the words, and England groaned.

"I don't know, but we have to find out."

"Shouldn't we call Canada too, then?" Romano said then and England nodded at him.

"Good point." He said and picked Romano's phone up.

"Hey! I didn't say to call him from my phone!" Romano shouted, "Do you know how much it costs?"

"Shut up." England said and dialed Canada's number.

/

"England?" Canada asked, completely taken by surprise. He shot a worried look at Spain sitting in the couch behind him, but the other nation was too preoccupied talking to himself to care. He hadn't even heard the telephone ring and Canada doubted he knew Canada wasn't sitting beside him anymore.

"Is Spain with you?" England asked him then and Canada's heart dropped, suddenly feeling stupid for hoping that England wanted to speak with him.

"You want me to call him?" Canada asked then with a sigh, and was surprised when England almost shouted no in his ear.

"I want to talk with you." England said, "I'm with Romano right now and… well… we think we found something in common…"

"Oh, it's nice you are making… new friends." Was Canada only response, highly confused by England's words.

"That's not what I meant." England snorted, "Canada." England stated then, "Since when Spain is being bothering you?"

"Oh, he isn't bothering me…" Canada said, "He visits a little more than usual, that's all. I mean, not that he visited before, heh. It's odd, actually. He looks like he is suddenly… interested in me… does that sound weird to you?"

"Considering Prussia seems interested in me right now, I can say you are even a lucky fellow."

"Huh?"

Canada shot a look behind him and noticed with stupor that Spain had fallen asleep. He would have laughed, if England's next words hadn't gained his attention once more.

"Prussia and France are acting weird too." England explained, "As I said, Prussia seems interested in me now, while France is now after Romano."

"France is after Romano?" Canada laughed, "Well, it doesn't sound that weird, England."

"It is if you consider that his two friends are being more flirty than usual too. I'm sure it's not a coincidence."

Canada thought it over and then nodded.

"I guess you are right. Is like Spain is acting a part or something…" he looked at Spain sleeping again and sighed, "You think they have something up their sleeve?" Canada asked, shocked, "But… why _me_? Why Romano? Why… why you?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to figure it out sooner or later." England said sure of himself, "I want to put light to this strange business and I may have just the perfect way to do it…"

Canada didn't like the way England sounded right then.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Will you trust me for once? Just remember to do it _in front of_ Spain and you'll be fine!"

"Err… England… this is so embarrassing… I don't think I-!"

"Not you too, Canada!" England groaned. Canada looked down and blushed, and even if Romano looked like he was angry at the world, England too could see he was feeling extremely uncomfortable by this.

"Do you want to have your revenge or not? These bastards are so obviously playing with us, don't you think they ought to taste a little of their own poison?" England asked then turning to look at Romano again. Romano shot him a look and then shrugged:

"Yes, but France?" he exclaimed, "I would rather fucking die."

"Nothing is going to happen if Spain is-!" England said and then stopped noticing with the corner of his eyes that Spain in question was walking towards them. "Scatter around!" England exclaimed then. Romano and Canada perked up at that and looked around them, but they were so confused as to where to go that in the end remained exactly where they were.

"Good morning!" Spain said smile wide on his face, he winked at Canada and then looked at Romano's expectedly. "I'm so glad to see you. For a moment I thought I was lost because I couldn't find the meeting aula anywhere, but if you are here it means this is it, right?"

"Yes." England suddenly piped in and then pointed at the room behind them, where loud chitchatting could be already heard. "The most are already in there."

"So… why are you three still here?" Spain asked, furrowing his eyebrows, and England, Romano and Canada shared a look between each other. England in particular was shooting daggers at Romano, and Romano, finally getting the message, groaned.

"Fine!" he exclaimed, grabbed Spain's hand and dragged him away, not before looking at England for a last time.

"Remember to do it in front of _him_!" England mouthed and then grabbed Canada's arm and followed them. Romano groaned and gave a slight nod before stepping inside the meeting room still holding Spain's hand. As England had said, most of the nations were already in and it wasn't difficult for Romano to immediately find France sitting alone waiting for the meeting to start.

"Oh, France is there!" Spain exclaimed then, as if on cue, and Romano grabbed the opportunity and made a bee line to where France was with Spain in tow. Romano felt more and more insecure each step he made and it took all of his might to finally move and sit next to France, as if it was the most logical thing to do.

"Oh, hi Spain!" France said smiling at his friend and then looked at Romano: "Hi _Romano_…" he slurred and Romano closed his eyes, tried to refrain from running away and, gulping down the last drop of dignity he had, moved the chair closer to France's one.

"Just pretend he is a pretty girl." Romano thought, "It's not that difficult. He is just a pretty Italian girl… with facial hair."

"So how was business with England the other day?" France continued, ignoring Spain's confused look and caressing Romano's cheek with his palm. It took all Romano's courage to lean into the touch.

"Actually…" Romano said, finally opening his eyes again and locking them with France's ones. He smiled and put a hand on France's knee.

"He is just a pretty Italian girl." Romano remained himself and then added out loud: "I was quite pissed off at him from ruining my moment with you." He moved closer to France and moved his hand up a little bit, enough to make France shiver.

To say France was shocked by Romano's advances would be an understatement, but it was nothing compared to the look of absolute terror in Spain's eyes, who was watching them in silence from his seat near France. Romano ignored both of their facial expression and kept going and aligned his right side to France's left one.

"Oh, is that so?" France said, regaining composure immediately and putting a hand around Romano's waist. Romano reminded himself not to react and just moved his hand a little closer to the other's crotch.

"I had so many things in my mind to do right then…" Romano continued, mentally slapping himself and moving his face near France's one. Romano shot a quick look at Spain, who seemed too shocked to move, and angrily wondered why the other was still not doing anything. France's free hand immediately moved to Romano's face and caressed the other's cheek with his thumb.

"Like what?" France said, honestly amused and happy Romano was finally giving in. Romano smirked and moved a little closer to the other's lips.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you, bastard?"

France giggled, but before he could do anything Spain grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and abruptly pulled him away from Romano. On the other hand, Romano sighed and moved finally away. He felt like smirking at the look Spain was giving him and he would have even laughed at the way France seemed totally terrified, if it wasn't for the fact Romano's heart was still beating fast in his chest. It took Spain a little too long to react, and Romano had been scared France would have kissed him right then, making Romano forget his plan for revenge and hit France straight in the chin instead.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Spain whispered angrily at France, who looked apologetically at his friend. "Tell me you weren't going to kiss him!"

"I was carried out by the moment, my friend!" France said and looked at Romano but noticed with disappointment Romano had already walked away to sit next to his younger brother to the other side of the room.

"The bet was about being asked out! You are not supposed to touch Romano!" Spain exclaimed, his hold on France almost hurting the other, "Never."

"It was Romano who came onto me. What was I supposed to do?" France said. Spain had no answer to France's question that didn't involve a punch in the other's gut.

/

"Good." England told himself grinning a little. Romano looked at him, walking to sit next to his brother, and England gave him the thumbs up, amused at the way Spain had looked absolutely devastated when Romano had almost threw himself in France's embrace. Romano snorted from the other side and then slid into his place near Veneziano.

The meeting started a few minutes later with the entrance of the two German brothers. Germany said something about passing some papers around, but England wasn't really paying attention to him, more focused on how Prussia, as soon as he noticed where England was sitting, sat up straighter and moved to sit next to him, ignoring Germany's complains that his seat was next to Austria.

"Hey…" Prussia said sitting down so that their knees touched. In any other situation than that England would have moved immediately away, but, this time, he steeled and even pressed his knee closer to Prussia's one.

"Hey…" England said, hating himself for sounding so stupid and reminding himself that this was all for a good cause. He smiled at Prussia and then turned his attention to Germany, who had without delay started his presentation on global warming. He waited for a couple of seconds for Prussia to say something stupid and he wasn't disappointed when at the mention of that day's first topic Prussia said:

"You know? You must be the reason for global warming because you're hot."

England mentally snorted, but decided to go for a giggle instead. He looked at Prussia again who looked shocked by England's reaction, and suddenly put a hand on Prussia's hand, which was resting on the desk before them.

"You are not bad either." He said, rubbed his thumb across the other's knuckles and added: "I-I- I really missed you, Prussia." A look down, then back to Prussia's eyes and Prussia's cheeks were as red as his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Prussia was suddenly taken aback, then he coughed, looked a little to the side, coughed again and tried to smirk: "I-I mean… yeah, it's only natural."

England wanted to laugh, but didn't and just moved closer to Prussia's face. When he was just a breath away from the other's lips, he abruptly turned to look at Germany again. England smirked when he noticed Prussia had almost leaned in to kiss him and decided to go just a step further. England looked at Prussia again and then moved his neck to whisper to the other's ear:

"These meetings are so boring, don't you think?" and then got even closer to Prussia, his nose pressing slightly to the other's neck. England felt Prussia shiver under his touch and smiled a little to himself. Perfect.

"I-I-I…err…" Prussia was at loss with words. It had taken him more than he had predicted to tame England and now that England was so obviously flirting with him he didn't know what to do. Scratch that. He knew what to do: brag to his friends about it.

"Prussia…" England acted on, whispering the other's name and finally intertwining their fingers together. "Shouldn't we just go and have fun somewhere more… quiet?"

Prussia's widened his eyes and suddenly bolted up, dropping his chair on the floor in the process. Everybody looked at him and Prussia suddenly met Germany's frustrated glare from the front of the room. He glanced to his side where England was sitting casually writing something in his block notes and pouted.

"Do you have something to say, East?" Germany asked, the use of his nickname making the question sound even more threatening. Prussia shook his head and smirked widely at Germany:

"No, go on! You are being awesome!" and sat down again. Germany groaned, massaged his temples and resumed the meeting as if nothing had happened. Prussia returned serious again and glanced over to where England was, but the island was too engrossed in what Germany was saying to pay any attention to him anymore.

In reality, though, England was trying hard not to laugh. He could feel Prussia's giddiness besides him and he could bet that the other was having a victory dance inside his head.

"He probably can't wait to tell his damned friends about it." England reasoned, hiding his smirk behind his hand. "Talking about his friends…" England wondered then and looked up to look straight at France and Spain sitting across him.

Spain was still in his own little world, but France was staring back at him, his blue eyes searching England's ones in question. England breath hitched at the look, his little moment of triumph ruined by the way the other was studying him, and looked down at his nonexistent notes again. He felt strangely uncomfortable, as if he had done something he shouldn't had, and, suddenly angry at himself for thinking it, looked determined at France again.

"You have seen everything, haven't you?" England thought to himself. "But I don't give a damn what you think."

France just raised an eyebrow as if he could read England's thoughts, and England decided to break the optical contact they had and looked at Spain instead, who had suddenly stood up to go, England supposed, to the bathroom. Immediately forgetting France's staring, England looked at Canada instead motioning at him with his head to follow Spain out.

It took Canada a few seconds to realize what England was trying to say and when he did he looked at the spot Spain had been occupying minutes before to make sure England wasn't joking. Canada looked up at England again, blushed and then stood up with a sigh.

No one noticed Canada leaving.

/

Spain couldn't believe it.

Things weren't supposed to go like that! He knew that letting France flirt with Romano was a bad, terrible, disgusting idea, but Spain was sure that making Canada ask him out would be easy and that he would be done before France actually managed to lure Romano in bed with him.

Romano wasn't supposed to be attracted to France. Romano wasn't supposed to smile at France like he had or touch him or… or… or anything for that matter! Romano was supposed to smile at Spain (which he never did), and stay with Spain (which he didn't want to do) and… kiss Spain (which he will never do, considering the way Romano had looked at France). Was Romano in love with France in the end? Did France manage to woo Romano and make him his before Spain had a chance to end this silly bet with a single date with Canada?

Spain's plan had been a simple one, really. He didn't care if Prussia managed to get England or not in the end as he was preoccupied with France snatching Romano away from him more. Spain had planned to make himself likeable to Canada to the point Canada would be the one asking Spain to visit him one day or to go to the movies together. Spain would consider that as a date and everything would be over. He was doing a pretty good job at it too: Canada never complained when Spain visited him back in his own home and always welcomed him with a smile, a clear sign that Canada didn't find him annoying.

Spain didn't listen to a word Germany was saying, and he didn't even have the courage to look at France and chitchat with him because the mere sight of his friend infuriated him. He dared to shot a glance at Romano sitting next to North Italy from the other side of the room and gasped when he noticed Romano was looking at him.

Spain then remembered that he was sitting next to France and that it was more probable Romano was looking at France instead and not at him. Spain groaned and suddenly feeling in need of fresh air he stood up from his seat, ignored Germany's annoyed look and left the meeting room.

He made a bee line to the bathroom and turned the tap on to wash his face. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Romano had smiled at France and the lust in his friend's eyes. It made Spain sick and it took him a lot to realize someone was standing behind him, waiting for him to be done.

Spain noticed Canada only when he looked up and checked himself in the mirror. He immediately turned to look at him and smiled, hiding his pain behind a cheerful façade. Canada, on the other, seemed rather uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot and playing with his blond hair.

"Oh! I didn't see you there!" he said. Canada only blushed and smiled a little back at Spain. He was so embarrassed! He didn't know what to do.

"What I'm supposed to do…" Canada thought, "I don't know how to flirt with this guy!"

Spain was smiling at him and Canada knew he was supposed to do something, anything, or England would have his head off. Damn those stupid three always getting into trouble and damn England who always wanted to pipe in those three's affairs.

"Hi, Spain." Canada said, wondering how he should tackle the problem best. He thought about it for a moment and then groaned in frustration. Spain was just looking at him, but Canada was sure the other had already forgotten he was standing before him.

"Come on, it shouldn't be that difficult, no?" Canada thought to himself and then, with a sigh, moved closer to Spain. His heart was beating frantically in his chest as he suddenly found himself taking Spain's hands and leading them to his own waist.

"You didn't come to greet me today…" Canada complained, not really knowing what to say to start a conversation. "Did you forget me again?" he added then leaning in so their faces were inches apart.

Spain looked confused at him and then hastily shook his head.

"No, of course not. It's just that-!"

"What should I do then to make myself noticed more… by you?" Canada cut him, his eyes lingering in Spain's ones before he looked down again. "Don't you see how much it hurts me when you don't talk to me?"

"I'm sorry." Spain said, his hands awkward around Canada's waist. He wanted to say something more, but the way Canada suddenly pressed himself on him and trailed a path with his hands from Spain's chest down to his belly, made every logical thought disappear from his head in an instant.

"Do you want your visits to my house be a secret?" Canada continued, "Do you want me to be _your_ secret?"

Canada didn't really know what he was doing and he had a feeling he was just blurting nonsense, so he was pretty shocked when he realized that Spain had started vigorously blushing. Was he managing it in the end? Or was just that Spain was such an easy guy to embarrass?

"That's impossible, heh." Canada told himself, "I must be doing something right… strangely enough."

Canada felt a little elated at that, even if he was still having doubts on his flirting skills, and smiled at Spain once more.

"Is that what you want?" he whispered against Spain's lips in a way Canada couldn't see Spain's eyes and feel more embarrassed that he actually was. "Are you afraid Romano will be jealous? Or you just want me all for yourself?"

"For myself?" Spain repeated stupidly, totally at loss with words. Canada laughed and suddenly moved away from Spain.

"Let's be each other little secret then. See you." He said and then left Spain alone in the bathroom. As soon as Canada left Spain grabbed the sink behind him as if not to fall down from the tension that had formed in his guts.

When Canada returned back to the meeting room, he felt like he had discovered a new part of himself, a part that he didn't want to see _ever_ again.

/

The moment he saw England smile like that, was the moment France realized something was extremely wrong. The way England acted around Prussia made him uneasy and quite sick in the stomach, if he had to be sincere. When they started holding hands, France tensed. He supposed it was all because his chances of winning the bet had slimmed down, but he reminded himself he shouldn't be as Romano too had made his intentions pretty clear that morning.

Spain was still not talking to him, and France would have even felt bad for him, if the little act England started playing then hadn't taken all his attention away and made him forget Spain's little tantrum. England giggling made shivers run down his spine, and he almost wanted to shout at the other to stop being so stupid or even march there and separate the two.

Fortunately though, England stopped acting so annoyingly soon and the rest of the meeting went pretty smoothly until the moment Spain returned back next to him (and, really? How come France hadn't noticed him leaving?) and had said:

"Now I know Canada is part French."

"What?" France exclaimed, surprised by the fact Spain had overcame his anger so quickly more than the phrase in itself. Spain didn't add anything to that, and France noticed that his friend was looking quite flustered. France raised an eyebrow, confused and asked:

"What happened?"

"Oh, well…" Spain smiled and France knew his friend for a long time for him not to know that Spain wasn't being cheerful but was right down mocking him. "It looks like you are not the only one who knows how to do the job."

France was more confused at that but the more he tried asking Spain what he meant, the more Spain just ignored him. It was only when the meeting ended and everybody was happy to return home that France finally received the last piece to resolve the puzzle forming in his head.

"Hey, guys!" Prussia shouted getting to them as the rest of the nations left the room. "Consider yourselves losers already, because England is so going to ask me out really soon! The guy is mad about me, I'll tell ya."

"That's impossible." Spain said.

"Indeed." France agreed, narrowing his eyes when England passed by and winked at Prussia on his way out. Prussia grinned and pointed England's back with his finger.

"You see? Man! I'm so awesome!"

"That's impossible." Spain said again cheerfully, "Canada will ask me out much quicker that England will with you. He practically wanted to hump me back in the bathroom."

"_What_!" Prussia screeched, "You bastard! Did you do something to him because there is no way Canada would-!"

"Don't you find it strange?" France suddenly cut him, not in the mood for fights and quite pissed off that Spain still didn't want to talk to him. "England, Canada and Romano started showing an interest in us at the same time."

"That's not true." Prussia bragged, "England wanted me way before today, he just didn't know how to declare himself to me."

"England doesn't love anybody, not even himself." France stated, "He… oh, I get it now."

"What?" Prussia and Spain exclaimed in unison, and France almost laughed at their expression.

"They know!" France exclaimed.

"They know?" Prussia asked.

"What do they know?" Spain said instead.

"That's impossible." Prussia said, "How could they know about the bet?"

"I'm sure they don't know about the bet, but they suspect something." France said.

"Oh, well, that explains why they were talking all together before the meeting started." Spain laughed, "Do you mean Romano is not attracted to you?"

"They were together?" France asked instead.

"You are just jealous England wants me and not you." Prussia said instead. "But that would explain Canada wanting…" he turned to Spain, "Are you sure… Canada…?"

"Positive." Spain just said.

"That bastard of a British." France said, "He is so cute, but so, so sneaky."

"So Canada didn't really flirt with Spain, did he?" Prussia asked hopeful, then he turned to look at Spain: "Did he?"

"He is a good actor." Spain only said.

"England is probably behind all of this." France said. "Canada wouldn't think of throwing himself at Spain if England didn't order him to, and Romano too…" he pouted, "And here I hoped to get some cute Italian ass tonight." he sighed.

"What do we do now?" Spain asked suddenly looking more relieved and happy despite France's words.

France thought a little about it, and then grinned.

"Why… bad touch them, of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Canada didn't expect Spain to be there. The Mediterranean nation usually called before visiting, as if to make sure he would find him home, but this time Spain directly went to Canada's home without much of a warning. It was as if Spain had known that if he had called, Canada would have said no because that day he was busy waiting for America to discuss something important.

So when someone knocked on Canada's door, Canada honestly thought it was his brother on the other side and he was totally taken about when he found Spain instead with a bottle of wine in his hands and a big smile plastered on the other face.

"Surprise!" Spain said and Canada blinked, shocked, as the other stepped inside without waiting for Canada's response.

"Spain, I didn't expect you here…" Canada said furrowing his eyebrows and wondering how to tell the other he wasn't welcome right then. Spain laughed and made to go to the kitchen.

"That is why I said it was a surprise, no?" the nation exclaimed for the other room and then added: "Do you have… one of those things… how you call them?"

Canada closed the door with a loud sigh and went to help Spain find whatever he was searching on. He thought of England's plan right then and wondered for the slightest of seconds if he should do as England suggested him to.

"Keep flirting with him until he breaks." England had said. "I'm sure he is going to confess everything sooner or later."

Canada sighed once more and decided he wasn't in the mood to play England's games right then. It had been extremely embarrassing the first time and he really hoped England could continue his prevented game on his own and leave him in peace. Right now he was already relatively anxious about America's arrival and he needed all the patience he could master to deal with the other nation. Talking with Spain, though, may run his patience thinner and he didn't need that right then.

Spain, oblivious to Canada's frustration, was still searching something in the other's drawers and cupboards as if he owned the place. Canada absentmindedly noticed the bottle of wine on his table and finally realized what Spain was searching for.

"You need a corkscrew?" Canada asked then, "For the wine?"

Spain suddenly looked at him in confusion as if he had forgotten what he was searching for in the first place and then smiled.

"Is that how you call it? That's a funny name." he laughed, "Yeah, that is what I want. To open the wine, you know…"

"I know." Canada said, "But, really Spain." He tried to reason, "Is too early for that… and…"

"It's never too late to celebrate, Canada." Spain said and then suddenly moved to stand closer to the younger nation. Canada furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes widened when Spain touched his butt for a fleeting moment as if by mistake. Canada made a little step back and stared at Spain's smile in surprise.

"Celebrate what?" he asked then and Spain moved even closer, making Canada understand that the touch hadn't been by mistake at all.

"I like you, Canada." Spain said straight to the point and face really close to Canada's one. "And I was so happy when you said you wanted to… be my little _secret_. I thought you'd never ask."

"R-really?" Canada said, unconsciously making a step back and suddenly feeling the urge to call England and ask for help. Spain smirked and Canada would have even found it hot if it wasn't directed at him.

"That's why we have to celebrate." Spain said caressing Canada's face with two fingers and moving the other hand around Canada's waist. Canada tried to free himself, but Spain pulled him closer instead until their bodies were pressed up together. "Oh, you are cute when you blush!"

"S-Spain…" Canada tried to say not really knowing where to put his hands and absolutely terrified that if he touched in the wrong place he would give Spain the wrong message. England might have been wrong, Canada thought then. Maybe Spain, France and Prussia were really interested in them and by flirting back Canada, Romano and England had made the worst move of their lives.

Spain seemed absolutely happy to be able to hold Canada like this. When he started tracing circles on Canada's back, Canada wanted to kick Spain in the groin.

"Ehm… actually…" Canada tried to say, but Spain cut him.

"I know what you want to say." Spain said and suddenly pressed his lips on Canada's neck. Canada's breath hitched and he instinctively put his hands on Spain's shoulders. "You don't want our relationship to be a secret."

"What?" Canada exclaimed, not really thinking straight and still trying to push Spain away.

"I'm going to tell everybody that you are mine, Canada. If that's what you wish…" Spain continued and kissed him on the jaw. Canada's heart started beating loudly and, not taking it anymore, pushed Spain violently away, almost making the other fall down in the process.

"I-I- well… err…" Canada said touching the spot Spain has kissed and feeling his face turn red. Spain seemed unfazed by the abrupt push and with a smile opened another drawer instead.

"Oh, finally!" Spain exclaimed raising his newly found corkscrew in the air in triumph.

"Spain." Canada tried, "I don't really think you understand the-!"

Just in that moment the doorbell rang and both of them turned to look at the source of the noise. Spain put the corkscrew down, near the bottle of wine, and looked at Canada in question. Canada glanced at him and feeling quite relieved went to open the door.

As expected it was America.

"Hey, bro!" the superpower exclaimed and then suddenly furrowed his eyebrows. "Why is Spain here? I thought we-!"

"I don't know why he came." Canada immediately said, glancing at Spain who was waving at America from the kitchen.

"Hi, America!" Spain said cheerfully and then moved to stand closer to Canada. "I see you have business to do, love." He said then turning to look at Canada. "I guess I should leave then." And with a nod at America left.

America stared at the point Spain had been standing mere seconds before and then suddenly burst out laughing.

"Love?" he teased looking at Canada again. "Is there something you are not telling me?"

"Shut up." Canada said and groaned embarrassed.

"With Spain, seriously?" America continued instead. "Spain?"

"No." Canada said. "Spain just… oh, why am I bothering…" Canada whispered when he noticed America was ignoring him and had gone to the kitchen instead.

"Wine too?" America laughed from the kitchen, "Man! Is it so serious already?" and started laughing again. Canada groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

He will never live it down, will he?

/

England was happily returning home from the supermarket when the worst happened. He should have known, really, when he realized he his door was slightly opened when he was sure he had locked it properly before leaving for shopping. He checked his lock, noticed that it wasn't broken and made a step inside his house with his eyebrow furrowed.

"Aren't you afraid that there was a burglar inside, England? Are you really so reckless?" the voice didn't surprise England, really, and he switched on the lights to see France standing in the middle of the hallway. What surprised him more was Prussia standing behind him, smirking and with his hands on his waist.

"It's not the first time you make a copy of my house keys." England said, ignoring France and looking at Prussia instead. He refrained from telling the other that he had gone through enough wars to be afraid of simple burglars anymore and made a mental note to change the lock _again, _and maybe be more careful of France's wandering hands next time.

"What are you two doing here?" England asked then, putting down his shopping and glancing around for something he could use like a weapon and knock those two annoying idiots out. He hadn't the time to think of something, though, that Prussia suddenly pushed softly France aside and walked over to him, swiftly putting his arms around the other's waist.

"I know you would have liked to be alone with the awesome me." Prussia explained, ignoring how England instinctively tried to push him away, "But when I told him my plans with you, he wanted to come so badly…" the albino continued.

"Plans?" England snorted and then looked at France again. He didn't like the looks on their faces. "I didn't make any plans with you."

"You made your intentions pretty clear last time at the meeting." Prussia said, "Stop denying only because France is here."

England didn't know what was going on, but he thought that it could be a good chance to understand why Prussia was being so clingy all of a sudden. He locked eyes with France and without thinking pulled Prussia closer.

"That's right…" Prussia huskily said in England's ear and England refrained from stabbing the other with the keys he was still holding. "Come closer to me."

Suddenly France moved, and England had only a fragment of a second to understand what was going to happen before France hugged him from behind and found himself pressed between the two other nations.

"What the-!" he exclaimed as France suddenly pressed his lips on the back of his neck. "Get the fuck off, bastard!"

"I don't mind threesomes, England…" Prussia said in his ear again and England's mind started working really fast.

"You bloody-!"

"Let us please you." France cut him, and England ignored the warmth suddenly forming in his cheeks and kicked the both of them away.

"England, I know you love me." Prussia exclaimed, his arms suddenly empty and following England who had ran away to the kitchen. England ignored him, feeling suddenly angry and grabbed the first thing that he could reach.

"The bastards." England thought, pleased when he saw he had taken a frying pan as a weapon. "_They know_! They know we know!"

"England, stop being so in denial and-!"

France didn't have the time to end his phrase that England hit him with the frying pan. Prussia witnessed the scene and without a second thought turned on his heels and ran away. England smirked, finally realizing why Hungary liked the tool so much and looked down at the unconscious body of France at his feet.

He knew France and Prussia for a long time not to understand that it was France the one behind that whole mess. England was sure that it was the three of them who had started it, but that was France the one who decided to counterattack them. France probably understood that England knew and decided to teach them a lesson.

England was sure that Prussia couldn't think about something as stupid as attacking England in his own house, and not because Prussia wasn't an idiot, but because England knew the albino loved too much strategies games not to know when a move was right or wrong. Prussia running away as soon as England grabbed the frying pan showed as much.

France was behind it, he was sure. England couldn't understand, though, why he didn't let do the whole job to Prussia only. Why did he want to be present? Couldn't he understand that by doing that England would have immediately discovered them?

"You are so stupid." England said perfectly aware France couldn't hear him, "You don't know _anything_ about strategy. If you wanted to scare me, that was really pitiful." He snorted and put the frying pan away, "What a bunch of tossers." He added then wondering if it would be a good idea to call Russia and tell him to come and take France's body to his home.

Thinking that he wasn't in the mood to invite Russia over and have him _kol_-ing all around his house, he decided he should do something else instead. Chuckling madly to himself he approached the unconscious body of France still lying on the floor.

/

"He did _what_?"

Canada covered his ears, grimacing at the way Romano literally screeched the last word. Romano was furious, to say the least, and started pacing around the room mumbling something in Italian to himself. Canada sighed, wondering if it had been a good idea to spill the beans about Spain to Romano. He had tried to call England first, but the nation had said something about meeting at Romano's house and that he was going to be there as soon as he was over with some ongoing business.

"I'm going to kill him!" Romano shouted, "I'm going to cut his head! Bastard!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Canada said sighing loudly to himself. Romano ignored him and kept swearing around the room. "Romano!" Canada tried again.

"I can't believe he kissed you. Damn it!" Romano suddenly exclaimed again, turning to Canada once more.

"He just pressed his lips-" Canada tried again.

"Bullshit!" Romano shouted, "I don't believe he does that after he threw a scene about France almost kissing me! The motherfu-!"

"Romano, are you dating Spain?" Canada asked unsure. Romano's neck almost snapped from the abrupt way he turn to look at Canada in that moment.

"W-what?" Romano screeched even louder than before, "I-I am not! What kind of fucked up ideas… no! No! No! I hate the bastard!"

"Okay then…" Canada said, "So why-!"

"Don't you even dare saying it!" Romano shouted pointing a finger at him. "I'm not jealous, damn it!"

"I wasn't going to-!" Canada exclaimed, but just in that moment the doorbell rang. Canada was suddenly aware that doorbells liked to ring just in the moment he most needed it. Indeed Romano immediately forgot about Canada's implications about his secret feelings for Spain and went to open the door. It was England.

"Hello." England said looking strangely very pleased with himself. "Hi, Canada."

"Why do you look so fucking cheerful?" Romano exclaimed, "Do you know what the fuck Spain did?"

"No, what?" England smiled sitting down next to Canada and crossing his legs. Romano snorted and continued:

"Spain threw himself at Canada and… kissed him!" he exclaimed. England looked at Canada as if waiting for confirmation, and Canada nodded once.

"He did." Canada said and told England all about his unfortunate incident with Spain. England nodded throughout Canada's narration and then when he was done he looked at Romano again.

"And what about you?" England asked, "Did France act weirdly to you again?"

"What?" Romano looked surprised, "I have to see the bastard since the meeting."

"Oh." England nodded. "He probably wanted to do something to you after he was done with me." He added then and told the two his own side of the story.

"This is so weird, heh." Canada said, "They probably know we know."

"I know." England said.

"But what the hell?" Romano exclaimed, "Why does Spain hit on Canada so much?"

"I guess he likes me." Canada tried.

"Impossible." England and Romano exclaimed in unison and Canada looked at them shocked.

"Spain likes Romano." England said, while Romano started stuttering and blushing like a mad man.

"H-he doesn't!" Romano exclaimed. Canada and England ignored him.

"And what about Prussia?" Canada tried then. England snorted:

"I don't think he likes me and… well… he likes North Italy more than Romano. I'm sorry." England said ignoring the middle finger from Romano's part. "I guess that maybe he likes you."

"Me?" Canada was shocked. England shrugged.

"Well, I don't see why not." England said, "Of course that doesn't explain why is hitting on me, but that's not important." England scoffed, "Now that they found out we found out we have to change plan to discover what is going on."

"Why don't we simply ask?" Canada tried, his heart still beating frantically at the supposition Prussia might like him. Romano and England snorted.

"Romano." England said instead looking at Romano with a smile, "Do you want to make Spain pay for what he did?"

"Well, of course. Why?" Romano asked. "You want me to kill him?"

"Let's not go that far!" Canada exclaimed. Of course, everybody ignored him.

"I don't think that's needed." England sniffed, "I have something in mind, but I don't want to wait until the next meeting to act on it."

"Why don't we simply ask them?" Canada tried again, "I don't see how flirting back with them helped finding out what they have in mind in the first place and-!"

"Romano, can I use the phone?" England asked, ignoring Canada.

"The fuck." Romano said. "Of course not."

"Thanks." England said and picked up Romano's phone. "I just need to call America."

Romano and Canada groaned but for different reasons entirely.

/

France woke up in the middle of snow. He was freezing and looking down at himself he found out he was naked.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked out loud and widened his eyes when he realized he was lying before Russia's front door. "What the hell happened?"

He looked down at himself and noticed that something was written across his nude torso. He tried to read and after a few attempts he managed to make out the words "Be one with me". He immediately tried to scrub it off, but in that moment realized that his hands were tied behind his back.

"England!" France shouted, "I'm going to kill you!"

France's breath hitched when he realized that the door suddenly creaked open. His eyes became wide as saucers as suddenly his worst nightmare became reality.

"Are you searching for brother?" the voice was cold, and France suddenly thought that even a snowstorm was nothing confronted with Belarus' icy look. He screeched and tried to stand up and run away only to realize that his feet too were tied together. Belarus read the writing on his torso and then pierced him down with just one look.

"Russia is mine." Belarus said and France screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Persuading America that a party in his house would be the best idea ever was for England a child's play and what was even more interesting was that he didn't even need to say the word "party" at all. How he did that was left to Romano's and Canada's imagination, and it was a big surprise when America indeed invited all the nations (with a few exceptions) to the party he was to hold in the biggest house he owned that same weekend.

When the big day arrived, England, Canada and Romano talked again about what they agreed to do. To say Canada and Romano weren't happy was an understatement, but at least Romano seemed more willing than Canada himself.

"If that is the price to pay to make Spain regret his actions, then so be it." Romano had said at the phone and had left for the party with Veneziano, Germany and Prussia.

Canada, on the other hand, still wasn't convinced.

"I don't think-!"

"Aren't you used to be all touchy-feeling with him by now?" England protested, "Don't you want them to stop playing with us? Do you enjoy being harassed by Spain?"

"No, of course not, but still…"

"Stop being a crybaby then and go!" England ordered then and pushed Canada to where America's house was. Canada threw him a last glance and then rang America's doorbell. When America opened the door he received England with open arms, and Canada followed the two inside without much of a noise.

America immediately left them to get some beer, and England grabbed the opportunity and studied the place around them. Most of the nations were already there talking among each other and swaying a bit with the loud rock music America had put on. He scanned the room and finally noticed Spain and France sitting on a couch in one of America's living rooms.

England immediately grabbed a bottle of beer and joined in a conversation Belgium, Denmark and Finland were having just some steps away from where France and Spain were talking. Belgium immediately started talking with him too, but England only heard half of the things she was saying as he was too focused in eavesdropping on the heated discussion France was having with Spain in that moment.

"He left me in the snow!" France was saying, "It's a miracle I'm alive! Belarus really thought I was there to be one with her brother and _almost_ killed me!"

England snickered to himself, but nodded instead to something Finland said.

"Oh, my friend. That was awful." Spain said then. France suddenly opened his shirt and showed his friend something England couldn't see but was perfectly aware of.

"You see this?" France whined, "I tried to wash it off, but nothing! It doesn't go away!"

"Have you tried bleaching it?" Spain asked then.

"Do you want me to die?" France exclaimed then and buttoned his shirt up again. Spain immediately shook his head no and suggested another way to make the script go away from France's torso.

England smiled a little to himself, proud and wondered if he should tell France to stop worrying that much, as the letters would slowly disappear in a week at most. France panicking like that was too amusing, though, to give it up just with a few encouraging words.

"I was really lucky when Russia arrived home then…" France said then with a sigh, "Belarus became so absorbed in him then that I had all the time of the world to worm out of the scene unscarred."

"Who untied you?" Spain asked then curious.

"Latvia. Poor guy, he was shaking like a leaf when he saw me." France answered and then ran a hand through his hair, "All this talking makes my heart hurt, really. I ought to grab a beer."

"Take one from me too." Spain said, cheerful. France nodded and left Spain alone, and England found the opening he had been searching for since he first joined the party and gulping down his own beer to give himself courage he made a bee line to where Spain was sitting.

Spain absentmindedly looked up at him, and England sighed a little before forcing a kind smile on his face.

"Hi, may I sit?" he asked. Spain furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged then, not really caring if England was going to keep him company or not. Unexpectedly though England sat down on his lap and put his arms around the other's shoulders instead.

"Thanks. This is really comfortable…" England said and Spain looked at him in question, not really understanding what was going on.

"Is something wrong?" Spain asked. England started playing with Spain's hair and nodded once. "Are you already drunk?" Spain asked then, and England would have punched him just then and there but laughed instead.

"No, I just want to stay here with you." England said, "Everybody is too focused on their stupid chitchatting to look at us right now… and I want to talk to you. Alone."

"Oh, really?" Spain said, unaware of England's fingers in his hair. "What about?"

"I know you three are up to something." England said making himself more comfortable in Spain's lap and smirking when he felt Spain still. "And it really…" he blushed, "…hurts me to see you all over Canada without knowing why…"

"Oh, I… err…" Spain laughed and stopped in his tracks as England moved a little closer to him. "I know you consider him as a little brother of sorts, but, England, I do respect him and-!"

"That's not it." England said. "I'm not jealous of you."

"What?"

"I'm jealous of him." England added then with a soft smile. Spain stared at him, eyebrows furrowed and then said:

"Why?"

"The truth is…" England said, "…that I wanted to know what was going on and I asked Canada to flirt with you to see what would happen."

Spain was at loss with words and just remained silent when England continued:

"And then I saw you flirt back with Canada and I didn't expect it to hurt so much." England whispered in Spain's ear, "I love you, and want you all for myself."

Spain suddenly blushed and looked at England straight in the eyes.

"I really… err…"

"You are hurting everybody with your games. I don't care what you are planning anymore, I just want you." England added, "Romano too was really angry at me when I flirted back with Prussia."

"W-why?" Spain asked then, the mention of Romano's name perking him up.

"Romano likes Prussia a lot, you know? He is in complete denial about it, but he confessed to me the other day… we had an awful fight…" England kept playing with Spain's hair, Spain suddenly moved to make himself more comfortable under England.

"Romano likes Prussia?" Spain asked again and England nodded at him.

"He does." England said. "But when I told him I liked you he calmed down immediately."

"He did?"

"Yeah…" England said, "But he told me that you probably don't like me back… due to… our history together…"

"Well, it's not like I hate you. We just have our ups and downs, like everybody else." Spain said looking at England straight in the eyes but thinking about Romano instead.

"I know." England said, "I never actually hated you either. I kind of like your… warmth…" England whispered a breath away from Spain's lips, "… your sun… your sea… I don't have what you do."

"Yeah, well…" Spain said. "But I don't like you, England. Not in that way, so-!"

"I know that too." England said, "I know you might love Romano more than you like me, but… don't you want to see Romano happy? Romano wants Prussia and he might declare himself to him today."

"Really?" Spain exclaimed, "Is he?"

"He is going to be so happy if Prussia says yes…"

"I guess." Spain said

"So let me make you happy too." England said then, taking Spain totally aback, "Date me."

/

Canada was in serious need of a beer because if he had to do what he had to do, he might as well do it while drunk. He grabbed the beer his brother offered him with a big grin before America went to talk to Lithuania who had just arrived with Poland in tow.

Canada took a sip and looked around him, noticing that England had already started his move on Spain. Sighing loudly he scanned the room in search of his own victim and finally spotted him in the kitchen stuffing his plastic plate with food.

Canada felt his stomach churn at the thought of what he was going to do as Prussia had always been nice to him and, moreover, now that he knew that maybe Prussia liked him too telling him the things he had to tell him made everything even crueler.

Canada slurped down the rest of the beer and walked over to where Prussia was. Prussia, so in contrast with the rest of the nations, noticed him immediately and smiled softly at him, raising a hand in salute.

"Hi!" Prussia said, "How are you?"

"Oh, fine." Canada said with a shrug, "Err… have you seen France?"

"France?" Prussia asked and then looked around the room and finally spotted France where the beers were. "He is right over there. Why?"

"I need to talk to him." Canada said, "You know, after what England did to him, someone needs to _comfort_ him. If you know what I mean."

"What?" Prussia was slightly taken aback by it and blinked at Canada for a long moment, not really understanding what was going on. Canada shrugged again:

"Well… you know…" he blushed, "I know him for a long while and… I know all his soft spots…" he trailed on, feeling worse each word he said. Prussia looked paler and paler by the second and Canada immediately felt like spilling the beans and tell him that he wasn't really implying that he and France used to… oh, it was too embarrassing.

"Do you and France…?" Prussia asked not taking it anymore.

"I love him." Canada cut him, "He stopped being… just a father figure for me a long time ago…" he added, then he looked away and shrugged again. "Well then. See you."

"Oh… okay then…" Prussia said looking so lost that it made Canada pity him. Canada smiled sadly to himself and went to where France was all the while looking back to check that Prussia was still staring at him.

When he finally arrived next to France, his father figure looked quite frustrated, rubbing a spot on his torso and mumbling something in France that Canada preferred not to translate. When France noticed him, he perked up and smiled widely at Canada.

"Hey, _mon fil_! How are you?"

"I'm fine… France…" Canada said not really knowing if he could manage to keep acting before France or not. He glanced back at Prussia and noticing the albino was still looking at him, moved closer to France.

"Is there something wrong?" France asked forgetting about the beers and putting his hands on Canada's shoulders. Canada recited England's orders in his head, but not really in the mood to deceive France like that, he decided to tell the truth.

"No." Canada said, "I don't know what game you are playing with your friends!" he whined, "But I can't stand be flirted by Spain anymore! And I don't want to flirt back with him either! I don't love him, papa."

"Is he that bothersome?" France asked and put a hand around Canada's shoulders. Canada glanced back to where Prussia was and thought that England could be proud of him in the end, even if he hadn't acted just like England wanted: Prussia looked like he had been kicked in the groin.

"He speaks too much." Canada said. France chuckled.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to end soon." He said and drinking some of his beer, led Canada away to the living room again: "We just-!" he started but ended his phrase abruptly when he noticed what was going on in front of him. Canada followed his line of vision and immediately understood what made France look so pale.

England was sitting on Spain's lap. As soon as France stepped inside the living room, England smirked at him, said something to Spain and leaned down to quickly peck him on the lips. Spain was too confused to react and England remained pressed to him for a moment longer before he finally stood up from the other's lap.

Canada immediately notice the effect the scene was provoking on France as the other's fingers turned white from the force he was holding his bottle of beer. Canada was sure that he would throw the bottle on England's head, and fearing the worst put a hand on the other's shoulder to make him relax. Meanwhile England walked over to them, looked at France straight in the eyes and then, without another word, he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. France followed him with his eyes and then looked at Spain again, who on the other hand, looked quite dazed.

France immediately forgot about Canada and went to stand in front of Spain. Spain blinked and looked up at him in question.

"Tell me he was _drunk_." France stated.

"Didn't look like it." Spain said.

"What did he tell you?" France demanded there, "Tell me!"

"He asked me out." Spain said and then started laughing like it was the most amusing thing in the world. France didn't agree with him.

"This is getting personal." France said and Canada swore he never saw France as angry as he was in that moment. Canada reacted instinctively and took France's hand in his, a reassuring gesture that didn't go unnoticed to Prussia, who had come closer just to see what the fuss was all about (and to make sure Canada wasn't lying). Canada's fingers didn't have the time to entwine with France's ones, though, that he felt someone touch his shoulder and push him softly away to stand in between him and France.

France finally forgot about Spain's confession and turned to look at Prussia instead, who looked really pissed off at something France really wasn't in the mood to know what.

"What's going on?" Prussia asked, voice raucous and amused as ever, but with a note of venom that France couldn't disregard.

"What's going on _with you_?" France asked instead, raising his eyebrows. Canada felt a fight coming on and grabbing the opportunity by its ankles, left the three alone.

"Guys, guys!" Spain laughed again, "Isn't it funny that England asked me out? Should we consider this bet over?"

"You weren't supposed to do with England anything!" France exclaimed then, turning to look at Spain again.

"Like you are the one to talk!" Prussia exclaimed then, gaining once more France's attention, "Why didn't you tell me you and Ca-!" Prussia abruptly turned to Spain, "England did _what_?"

"He loves me." Spain said but then his eyes darkened when he turned to look at Prussia again.

/

Romano was a real flirt, but only if girls were considered in the equation. Flirting with boys was another story entirely and he wasn't really keen on acting all submissive with another man. England though had given him only two options: either France or Prussia, but, of course, both of them weren't really Romano's type.

Considering though that there was less probability that Prussia started feeling him up rather than France, he chose the albino in the end.

Nevertheless it wasn't like flirting with Prussia would be any easier than flirting with France, and Romano had to drink two bottles of beer (and one of wine) before he actually found the courage to make his move. The worst part was that he could never find Prussia _alone_. Romano pouted when he realized there was no way he could pull Prussia away from France or Spain, and his heart started beating fast when it dawned on him that he had to do it in front of Spain himself if he wanted to be done with it.

Romano had to drink two other bottles of liquor, the strong kind, at the sudden realization, and at that point he was drunk enough to do _anything _England asked him to. If he squinted his eyes, Prussia could even look like Spain and… no. Just no.

Romano left the empty bottle of liquor on a nearby table, ignored the rest of the nations, ignored the music, ignored his own heart telling him to turn and run away, and moved to where Prussia, France and Spain were having a very heated conversation. By the time he reached them, Romano had totally forgot about what England had told him to say, and when he managed to grab Prussia's arm and make him look at him, Romano didn't know what to do next.

Three pairs of eyes looked at him, and one in particular pierced him down making Romano wanting to let go of Prussia's arm and grab Spain instead. He did neither.

"Prussia." Romano said, his voice slurring, obviously drunk, obviously mad. "Prussia… I know what you are up to…"

Prussia, France and Spain exchanged looks and then look at Romano again. Romano started laughing and then pulled Prussia closer. To say Prussia (and everybody else) was astounded by what happened next would be an understatement, because there was no way someone couldn't at least be _shocked_ when Romano moved and kissed Prussia on the lips.

Prussia managed to enjoy the kiss only up to a point, though, because in that moment Spain stood abruptly up, pulled Romano more abruptly away and kicked Prussia in the groin. Romano stared at the scene confused and then laughed at Spain's expression.

"You are jealous~" Romano giggled, making everybody cringe. "Too bad. I love _him_."

Spain abruptly turned to look at him, but didn't manage to get something more out of Romano, that the Italian passed out on the floor.

England dragged the unconscious body of Romano immediately away, and the party, at least for the six of them, ended there.

/

"You are an idiot!" England shouted the next day. "Now they are going to know we are up to something! You should have acted natural! Not drunk!"

"Yes, because you rubbing all over Spain is natural." Romano said. "But you really should stop accusing me! I don't even remember what happened!"

"That's the point, isn't it?" England groaned, "You should remember what happened!"

"Prussia really likes me." Canada piped in then, "He looked so… jealous. I never noticed he wanted me that way."

"This is strange considering the way he likes to flirt." England said enquiring his eyebrows. "I don't understand why he hasn't used any lame pick-up line with you."

"Well, and _I_ don't understand why you want to make _France _jealous!" Romano retorted then, his mood awful due to the hangover he was going through, "Don't you always claim you hate his guts?"

"Do you want me to get started on your oh-so-obvious crush on Spain?" England spat then, blushing ten shades of red and ignoring Canada who was in his own world again. "Oh, I hate Spain! I hate Spain!" England mimicked, "The bastard! That tomato-loving idiot! Why doesn't he notice me? Damn it!"

"Oh, I'm England!" Romano started then, "I _so_ want France in my pants but I'm just too in denial to admit it!"

"That's nonsense!" England exclaimed. "You are the one in denial! I saw the way you were looking at me when I was talking with Spain!"

"_Talking_? You call that talking?" Romano snorted, "You were sitting on his fucking lap and you seemed pretty comfortable too. Say, how many times you did that in your pirate days?"

"We already discussed that!" England spat, "I never slept with Spain!"

"That explains why he is so silent around me…" Canada said then, "Prussia is never silent, don't you agree? I thought that he hated me for some reason."

"I hope you didn't enjoy it too much then!" Romano shouted instead, "Because if I see you in that position again with him, I'll cut you into pieces!"

"Ha!" England pointed, "You see I was right!"

"Says the guy that whenever France is around fucking pretends he has dropped something and suggestively bends over to pick it up."

"I NEVER DID THAT!" England shouted, "What kind of fucked up imagination do you have?"

"I have a suspicion he is shy." Canada continued and then laughed, "No. Prussia is not shy. Maybe a little nervous… but not shy. That's cute, isn't it?"

"I saw Japan's photos! Don't lie!"

"That day was a complete accident!" England shouted, "I wasn't bending over for anybody!"

"It's so ironic." Canada kept saying, "I'm never noticed and this time I'm the one who didn't notice anything." He remained silent for a moment and then added: "I want to call him."

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" England and Romano shouted in unison then.

/

"Romano was drunk. Romano was drunk and didn't know what he was doing!" Spain shouted, pacing around France's living room like a tiger in a cage.

"He is a damn good kisser." Prussia snorted then, "It's a shame you haven't tasted those pouty lips yet."

Spain shot him a murderous look.

"I hope you don't have any intention to go any step further…" Spain started then.

"Consider yourself lucky I'm loyal to my friends…" Prussia shot a look at France, "…and I don't sleep with other people's crushes."

"We already discussed that. I never slept with Canada." France said, "As tempting and… so forbidden as it sounds…"

"You are doing it again." Prussia said.

"I'm not fantasizing." France defended himself. Prussia scoffed. "Not as that idiot over there." He added then, pointing at Spain, who raised an eyebrow in question: "Did you enjoy being… _under_ England?"

"When?" Spain asked instead.

"Yesterday at the party." France accused, "You didn't complain when England sat on you."

"Why should I?" Spain said, naively, "The couch was small."

"An elephant could have sat there with you!" France exclaimed. "It was _America_'s couch after all!"

"I don't see why you are so jealous…" Prussia said, grazing his nose.

"Says the guy that wanted to punch me only because Canada held my hand." France said turning to look at Prussia again.

"England obviously doesn't like you back." Prussia continued then, "He would have preferred to have some quality time with me and Spain rather than you."

"I don't like England." France said. "But, really, do you think he would be willing to spend some quality time with you and Spain sometime? Will you invite me over when that happens?"

"You are fantasizing again." Spain said in that moment.

"Oh, sorry."

A moment of silence.

"My little Romano said that he loved Prussia though!" Spain suddenly exclaimed, "And you know that drunken men tell no lies!"

"I never heard that quote before." Prussia said laughing. "I like that."

"Romano doesn't love Prussia." France said then. Prussia obviously didn't agree.

"Why not? I'm not awesome enough for him?" Prussia retorted, "Everybody loves me!"

"Apparently not." France snorted, "Canada doesn't. He wanted to sleep with me after all…"

"So it's true!" Prussia shouted, pointing an accusing finger at France, who rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Do you think I should sleep with England in the end?" Spain said taking everybody aback, "Romano obviously hates me and England asked me out. I'm sure it's going to be fun. He is a feisty one too."

"Are you serious?" Prussia and France asked in unison.

"Romano hates me." Spain said as if that explains everything.

"Romano doesn't-!" France said then shook his head, "Well, maybe a little bit."

"You think so too?" Spain exclaimed his eyes getting watery. "That would be awful!"

France and Prussia sighed.

"I think he just wanted to make you jealous." Prussia said.

"Well, he succeeded!" Spain said.

"I think that was what the three of them wanted to achieve." France said then, "I'm sure they know we know they know. There is no other explanation."

"Great!" Prussia groaned, "I knew something was wrong when England grabbed that frying pan. I had a déjà-vu then!"

"Hungary hits harder." France said.

"Really?" Prussia said surprised.

"Oh, yeah…"

"If they know we know they know why they act so mean?" Spain exclaimed then, "Why did Romano kiss Prussia?"

"We already established that." France said. "Jealously."

"I wasn't jealous." Prussia said then.

"Do you want to start this conversation again?" France exclaimed.

"If they wanted to make us jealous, does that mean-?" Spain cut in.

"I don't know and I don't care." Prussia said, "I'm just glad Canada didn't sleep with France really."

"Well, I don't know but I _do _care." France said, "England is behind everything, and I don't want him to win this battle so easily!"

"I don't want to play this game anymore." Spain whined then.

"If I get to kiss Romano again, I'm in." Prussia grinned.

Spain abruptly turned to look at him, and Prussia laughed nervously.

"I am kidding, of course."

"You better."


	7. Chapter 7

Canada knew who Prussia was way before he actually met him in person. He had heard a lot of things about him and, unfortunately, all things he heard were actually true. When Canada actually saw him for the first time, he thought there was no way they would actually get along well. (Of course, if Prussia ever took notice of him, that's it.)

So when Prussia went to train America for war, he remained watching from afar, both of them too concentrated on what they were doing to notice him. Unexpectedly enough Prussia seemed really serious when training was concerned, and Canada would always forget the crazy, albino, beer-loving, always laughing annoyingly guy he met mere years before.

To say Canada wasn't mesmerized would be a lie, but what surprised him the most, what he really didn't expect, was Prussia ordering America to ran Canada didn't even remember how many laps and left America to go to him. Canada was shocked Prussia had even noticed him.

He said:

"Do you want to train or are you going to stand there on your own?"

Canada had been too surprised to speak, and Prussia laughed and then smiled and said:

"I know that being alone sucks, so come with us. It's exhausting but it's better than sitting there doing nothing."

And with that he left him alone again. In that moment Canada decided that maybe it wouldn't such a bad idea to try and get to know the other just a little bit better.

When Canada, with his heart beating loudly in his chest and his face turning ten shades of red, asked Prussia if he wanted some pancakes for a snack, he was shocked that Prussia actually heard him and said:

"That would be great, thanks!"

It was amazing how Prussia never forgot him, and now that Canada knew that Prussia might like him in that kind of way, he was surprised to see that he wasn't bothered in the least.

/

Prussia couldn't say it wasn't bothering him. In fact it annoyed him a lot he couldn't play around with England more and had to strike for Romano instead now. He didn't know why but he felt slightly more secure when England was playing this kind of games with him. Romano made him uneasy.

Or maybe it was Spain controlling his every move that bothered him most.

"What the hell…" Prussia exclaimed in his head. "Why couldn't Spain be in love with Italy? He would be much more manageable and much less of a… cannibal."

He stared at the Vargas' front door and then at the nothing he had in his hands. Spain had told him that it was good manners to bring something when visiting another's person house. Prussia didn't see there reason he should bring anything at all.

He shrugged and rang the doorbell.

The kiss with Romano had been actually good, Spain really didn't know what he was missing, but Prussia feared he would be the one missing something if he ever dare do it again.

"If only Canada…" Prussia thought.

Yeah. If only Canada would notice him. It was weird how Canada never noticed a nation as awesome as he was. Or maybe he did notice but he didn't care. Yes, Canada had made him pancakes a few times before, and yes, Canada always greeted him when they met. But.

But.

Canada wasn't interested, was he?

Prussia remembered the first time he saw the other nation. He had looked so lonely, so disappointed with the world (or maybe with just his brother), his arms around that strange teddy bear with that strange name, that Prussia had felt… weird, as if it was his fault Canada was like that. Of course it wasn't, and Prussia suddenly felt angry at whoever dared to forget Canada's name.

It wasn't that difficult, was it? Three syllables! Ca-na-da. Easy.

Prussia remembered as if it was yesterday when Canada smiled at him once. Prussia swore nobody smiled as beautifully as the other nation did.

"Oh, hi Prussia!" a cheerful voice greeted him. "Sorry I made you wait, but I was making some pasta and I had to wait a minute more before they were done or else it would have been ruined. Are you searching for Germany? Because he is not here and-!"

"Actually I came for your brother." Prussia said with a grin and almost laughed at North Italy's lost expression.

"Romano?"

"Yes." Prussia smiled, "Is he home?"

"Is he waiting for you?" Feliciano asked and Prussia was amused by the uncertainty in his voice.

"No, but I don't think he would mind my visit." Prussia bragged, Italy didn't look convinced.

"If you say so…" he said and opened the door just a little wider to let Prussia in.

"I know so!" Prussia laughed and went inside. Feliciano returned his bubbly self a moment later, took his hand and let him into the kitchen.

"So now you are here you have to try some of my pasta! It's delicious! Are you thirsty? I think Germany left some beers here somewhere."

"I can't say no to that!" Prussia laughed and sat down on the table. Feliciano giggled and took some plates out. As if on cue, Romano shouted from the other room:

"Hey, Feli! Is dinner ready because I-!"

Prussia turned his head to look at Romano, and Romano stilled when spotting Prussia sitting in his place around the table.

"What are you doing here?" Romano exclaimed, pointing a finger at Prussia.

"Why I'm always stuck with the psychopaths? Why I'm never paired up with somebody cute?" Prussia asked himself but smiled nonetheless, "Why, Romano? I came to visit you, of course!"

To say Romano was shocked by Prussia's response would be an understatement.

"Listen…" Romano said then, suddenly getting on the defensive, "…if it's about the other night-!"

"Oh, yeah!" Prussia exclaimed, "I'm so glad you told me! Spain didn't like it at first but he now gives his whole approval! Isn't it great? You will date the awesome me!"

"Spain gives what?" Romano exclaimed, his eyes widening and his hands shaking with anger. Then, getting over his shock, he said: "Who the hell does he think he is?" he shouted, "I don't need approval!" he spat the word as if it was poison, "Did he really say that? Is he really okay with me lo-loving you?" he stuttered. Prussia thought Romano wasn't a good liar.

Fortunately for France's plans, Prussia was.

"Totally!" Prussia exclaimed, "I was worried about him too at first. I told him he should trust me, that I would never hurt you, and Spain had to admit I was right in the end!"

Romano scoffed. Prussia pouted at the other's reaction. Veneziano just stared.

"So… are you now dating or something?" he asked.

"Yes!" Prussia grinned, "No!" Romano shouted. Veneziano didn't understand who said what.

/

England understood perfectly well what Spain had said, only… he couldn't believe it. It was so weird that he couldn't help asking:

"Could you repeat again?"

"I said yes." Spain said with a smile.

"Yes what?" England just had to make sure.

"Yes, I will date you!" Spain calmly said. "I thought about what you said and I believe you are right."

"You thought about it?" England didn't want to sound so mean. Fortunately for him, Spain didn't notice his sarcasm.

"I'm not in love with you right now, but I can't say I'm not interested too."

England raised his eyebrow while Spain kept smiling.

"Stupid France." England thought, "You think you can fool me by using Spain?"

"After all… in our colony days we did have some kind of tension…" Spain continued as if reciting a part. England snorted.

"Oh, we did…" England said. The I-want-to-kill-you-so-fucking-bad kind of tension, England added in his head. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one who could feel it."

"I couldn't sleep at night." Spain said.

"Me neither."

"So I guess we should give it a try, even after so long."

"But…" England just had to see up to what point those three idiots were willing to go, "…what about Romano?"

"Romano?" Spain blinked stupidly. England waited. "Romano is in love with Prussia and as long as he is happy, I'm happy too."

"Up to that point, huh?" England thought, then smiled at Spain. "I guess then it's my turn to make you happy."

"Oh, please do." Spain said and without thinking leaned down and kissed England's hand. England let him do it and couldn't stop thinking about how France used to do it too centuries before just to spite him.

The gesture bothered him, Spain's lips weren't quite right, and England suddenly wanted France to be there so he can show him just why he and his idiotic friends will lose at that game.

/

That was no game, France thought. Canada was practically his son, and he was too… innocent to do this to him. But to beat England, France had to use everything he got and if that meant using Canada, he was willing to do it.

France was lucky that Canada was a clever man.

"I know exactly what's going on." Canada said, "And I don't like it a bit. It's always like that with you two and you will end hurting everybody with this games, heh!"

"It's England who started it." France sniffed.

"It was Prussia who flirted with him first!" Canada said, "I don't like it, papa!"

"But England flirted back, didn't he?" France exclaimed, "And I don't like that, Canada dear. I don't like how he mocks me by taking advantage of Spain's obliviousness!"

"I don't understand you." Canada said, "What do you think you are going to gain?"

"You don't need to understand." France said, ignoring Canada's question. "England told you to flirt with me? Very well, just do as your _ex_-caretaker says." France filled the last few words with sarcasm.

"But-!"

"Just hold my hand and kiss me like you did when you were a baby nation. It's not that hard."

"As long as you don't French kiss me I should be fine."

"I wouldn't do that to you, even if, I must tell you, is rather pleasant."

"England won't believe you are flirting back with me for real."

"England just needs to taste a little of his own poison."

"Which is?" Canada asked raising an eyebrow. France couldn't really answer his question.

"I don't understand you Europeans." Canada exclaimed and murmuring something to himself, walked away, leaving France alone with his schemes.


	8. Chapter 8

Romano was pissed off. If he declared that to somebody, that somebody would reply that Romano was pissed off most of the time, so why now would be any different? Romano would have liked someone to ask him that because then he could let out his anger and tell them that it was fucking different, that this time he was _really_ pissed off, and if they didn't want him to put the fucking place on fire could they –please- take that fucking Spaniard away from England?

Because that was the point of his anger, wasn't it?

Romano knew that England was acting according to plan, he had talked about it with Romano and Canada, and even if Canada didn't like it, Romano did and he had accepted and now… now… he couldn't stand it.

England was sitting next to Spain, and that would have been alright by Romano, if Spain hadn't his –fucking- arm around England's shoulders. England was sitting a little too close to Spain, but Spain didn't seem to care at all and even laughed with something England said and… why Spain never laughed with something Romano said? It looked like all Spain had to say to Romano was "Oh, you are cute!" or the even more annoying "You should smile more", which added to "Cheer up charm!" made Romano's day oh-fucking-marvelous every time. It was a pity Spain didn't know the definition of sarcasm.

Fuck him.

"You cuss too much."

"Shut the fuck up." Romano glared at France, who had strangely enough decided that sitting next to Romano for the meeting would be a wonderful arrangement. France sniffed and shot a glance at his notes without really seeing them.

"Why don't you just admit you are jealous?" France asked then with a grin.

"W-what?" Romano stuttered, "Why don't you just admit you are a pervert then!"

"I am."

"You fucking son of a-!"

From his seat next to France, Canada sighed, mentally wondering when the break was going to end so the meeting could start again. Canada couldn't wait to go home, he really couldn't wait to leave the room, barricade himself somewhere no one could find him and pretend that everybody was acting _sane_ for a chance.

Canada hated how England had come to him and had asked:

"So you are going to help me out, right?"

Canada hated even more how France had come to him and had asked:

"So you are going to help me out, non?"

Canada had sighed in response and both of them had stared at him, a long disbelieving stare that silently pointed a finger at him and said:

"Are you going to betray _me_?"

Canada hated family relations. The fact that all his family relations were not right in the mind made it even worse. America too didn't help him at all, laughing at him and not listening to a word he said, still teasing him about the supposed fling Canada had with Spain since the day he had caught Spain trying to open a bottle of wine in Canada's kitchen.

The wine was not there anymore (France had drink it in one of his visits), but the bottle was still there and Canada silently wondered if he should had taken it with him and crashed it on Spain's head when he had the chance.

Because Spain was really annoying. Canada was with Romano on that. Pity he didn't like violence so much, though.

Spain, on the other, couldn't care less about what was going on in Canada's mind. In fact he was more concerned with what was going on in Romano's head.

Spain was doing what France had told him to do. Put a hand around England's shoulders? Check. Smile at him? Check. Stand close to him? Check. Laugh at that stupid British humor? Check. Grope him in various places? Ch-. No, wait. He still had to do that.

Nevertheless, besides the unnecessary groping, Spain was trying his best to look like he and England were an item, but Romano didn't look interested at all. He just glared at them, and Spain couldn't understand if that was a good or bad sigh.

If only Romano knew how much Spain was trying to picture his little tomato in place of England! If he knew maybe Romano would have been flattered, started blushing in that cute way of him, maybe he would even throw a tantrum, pretend that he didn't care and then Spain would just have to throw a cheer up charm that Romano so said he despised but that Spain knew he secretly desired every time he was down.

Romano was difficult to deal with, but Spain had found a way to calm him down after all those centuries of being together. Romano was all words but no action, and Spain gained with time enough patience to bear with his moods.

Spain didn't remember when he fell in love with Romano. Spain didn't even care when he fell in love with him. Maybe he just did, maybe while taking care of him, maybe while watching him becoming independent from him. Surely it must have been easy as drinking a glass of water because Romano was wonderful even if he himself couldn't see it. Romano was unique.

Romano was Romano.

In that moment Spain suddenly wondered if he should forget about the bet or whatever prevented plan France had on his mind, leave England and go to Romano. Spain knew Romano needed reassuring then. He didn't know why but he was sure that Romano needed to hear the truth from Spain's mouth, feel Spain near him and be listened. For the slightest of seconds, Spain's grip on England softened and he even made to sit up, but just then Prussia appeared next to Romano and sat down beside him.

Spain didn't notice his grip on England tightening again.

England, though, couldn't refrain a yelp of surprise from coming out of his mouth when Spain's nails dug deep into his shoulder. He elbowed Spain hard on the stomach at that, and Spain suddenly let go of him. Spain looked at him, raised an eyebrow and England just said:

"The meeting is starting…" a moment of thought, "…dear."

Spain would have laughed and England would have smacked himself (and Spain too) if both of them weren't so concentrated in the task at hand. Therefore England just smiled at Spain, and Spain smiled back at England taking the British's hand in his.

England looked at their finger intertwine together, felt the roughness of Spain's hand and tried hard not to pinch him into oblivion (if that was even possible). It was only when he glanced up at France sitting on the other side of the table that England reminded himself why he was doing it.

France looked completely pissed off, and England found his reason to lean down and slightly peck Spain on the lips.

To say Spain, Romano and France were surprised would be an understatement.

Spain because he didn't expected England to be so bold. Not without alcohol.

Romano because he didn't expected Spain to actually give in. The motherfucker.

France because… well, actually France didn't know why he was pissed off. France just couldn't believe the nerve of some people. How could England just lean so _naturally _and kiss Spain as if he had done so all his life? He and England weren't even that close! England hadn't spent all his childhood with Spain! England hadn't fought so many fights with Spain! Or… did he? It wasn't like France was counting.

France sighed soundly and looked at England again, noticing with surprise England had let go of Spain's hand once more and was now staring smugly at him. France groaned, England snorted and then, when Spain leaned down to say something in his ear, he smiled widely at the Mediterranean nation.

England was a bastard, that was all France could think about. He knew very well England was doing everything on purpose trying to win a game that he didn't even know how it had started. France wondered if he should tell England just why Spain was holding him like that in that moment before he decided that England hadn't suffered enough.

England was still looking at him, and France reacted immediately throwing an arm around Canada's shoulder. Canada looked up at him in question but then, noticing England's cheeks turning ten shades of red from anger from the other side of the room, decided to pretend nothing was going on and groaned loudly to himself.

"Why don't you admit you are jealous?" Romano told France in that moment, sarcastic smile on his face, and, if Canada didn't know any better, completely okay that Spain had kissed England on the lips.

"Oh, please." Was France's response.

Canada knew Romano was fantasizing about cutting Spain's head off in that moment but he decided to stay silent and concentrated somewhere else instead. It was in that moment that he noticed Prussia sitting next to Romano. Their eyes met, red in violet, and Canada felt suddenly his breath hitch.

Prussia grinned at him and took Romano's hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. Romano let him, silently happy when a sudden pained yelp could be heard from the other side of the room. Canada wanted to laugh because he knew exactly what was going on, and without shoving away France's arm around him, leaned down on his hand and looked at Prussia.

Canada smiled.

Prussia smiled softly back.

"All right, people! Let's get this meeting started again!" America shouted in that moment, "And let's make it really quick because I want to go home and finish my game today!"

"America!" Germany shouted then, and America laughed his head off at Germany's expression on his face.

/

When the meeting was over, England couldn't wait to take the first plane home and not see Spain ever again. Spain had always been a really touchy-feeling guy but now that they had to pretend to be together (as strange as it sounded) Spain had become even worse. It took England's all the courage he could master not to beat the guy into a bloody pulp.

What England couldn't stand at all, though, was how innocent and always cheerful Spain looked. England hated that smile stamped on the other's face 24/7, but, then again, he perfectly knew how Spain acted when angry and this stupid game wasn't worth enough to take that chance.

So England, with a slight nod of his head, greeted Spain goodbye and made a bee line to the front doors, hoping to get to the airport and back to his perfect life in London as soon as possible.

Spain didn't even notice England leaving. He just stared at Romano walking with Prussia away from the meeting room. Romano was purposely looking straight ahead while Prussia bragged about something Spain couldn't hear. He didn't know why but he started following them out. It took him a moment to reach them and in a less than a second he was within ear sight.

"America is so damn boring, wasn't him?" Prussia exclaimed with raucous voice, while Romano scoffed. "It's a pity things are not done like back in the good old days! Back then there was no need for all this gibberish and yada yada yada…"

"You sound like an old man." Romano exclaimed then, "Are you sure you don't have arthritis?"

"You are funny, Romano." Prussia said then, "But it's with the things you say that I realize how much _immature_ you are."

Spain knew Romano was ready to punch him.

"Fortunately for you…" Prussia added with a grin, "…I am much more experienced and I can teach you a lot of… _things_."

Now Spain was the one ready to punch his friend in the gut.

"You Germans can even write the word 'romance'." Romano said then, blushing slightly, "I doubt you can teach me anything."

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Prussia grinned widely at Romano, Romano's hands tightened into fists. "But let's talk about it a little more afterwards. I need to go to the toilet." Prussia laughed and left Romano behind.

Spain noticed Romano make a step backwards, ready to flee the place, and suddenly realized that he didn't want Romano to leave. He quickly approached the younger nation and put a hand on the other's shoulder, making him turn to look at him in an istant.

Romano's eyes were full of surprise when he saw Spain standing behind him, but then they turned angry and, if Spain didn't know better, just a little disappointed. Romano looked around him and then gazed up at Spain again.

"Where is your boy-toy England?" Romano spat then, slapping Spain's hand away.

"England?" Spain asked stupidly and looked around him as if to check himself as well. "I guess he left."

Romano laughed, sarcastic and in pain.

"He is not that good a boyfriend then, is he?" Romano said, his eyes turning slightly red, a sign Spain perfectly knew meant Romano was ready to cry. "But I guess you enjoy your time with him anyway, right?"

"Romano… I…" Spain felt suddenly in panic, but Romano shook his head and avoided his glance.

"You don't need to pretend you don't like it when he kisses you. I saw you today and… I saw you at America's party… you don't mind him being all over you!"

"Romano, England…" Spain tried to say, his heart clutching in his chest and feeling suddenly awful with himself. He was ready to spill the beans then, tell Romano everything about the bet and ask for forgiveness. Romano had looked perfectly fine throughout the meeting, but now that he was facing Spain again, all his true feelings suddenly came out.

Romano hated how Spain had that kind of effect on him. Romano hated how much Spain made him feel vulnerable when he tried so hard to look strong.

England should have thought about his damned plan better, or maybe Romano should have never agreed to it in the first place. As expected, Romano wasn't strong enough.

"Romano, don't cry." Spain suddenly said taking Romano's face in his hands and making him look up at him again.

Romano tried to remember the way Spain had flirted with Canada in the beginning and now with England, but he didn't have the strength to be angry, not when Spain was looking at him that way. Spain looked honestly concerned, and Romano was suddenly aware of how warm the other's hands felt on his wet cheeks.

Oh, no. He was really crying, wasn't he? Damn it! Damn it!

"Romano, I need to tell you something." Spain suddenly said then. Romano wondered if Spain pitied him in that moment and thought that Spain probably wanted to tell him that he was really happy with England now and that he should be happy for them. That, or mock him for being such a sissy over nothing.

So Romano did what he knew he was good at: lie.

"No, I have to tell you something first!" Romano exclaimed, pushing Spain abruptly away and wiping his eyes with his sleeves. Why was he such a weakling? He asked himself again, why it pained him so much to hurt Spain? "I don't care about the things you do with England, a-a-and you can spend as much time as you fucking want with him. I don't need you. Pr-Prussia in now with me and-!"

"Prussia?" Spain almost snorted. "Prussia is just-!"

"Prussia is in love with me!" Romano exclaimed, "In fact, I am waiting now for him and we… we…"

"You what?" Spain asked then, suddenly irritated. "Can you listen to me once? Prussia is not in love with you."

"I beg to differ." A voice suddenly said from behind Romano, and both of them turned to look at Prussia standing behind them. Prussia put a hand around Romano's waist and then glared at Spain for a long moment.

"Were you ready to ruin everything?" Prussia's glare said, and for once Spain immediately understood what he wanted to say and made a step back. Romano looked at them both, then groaned loudly, kicked Prussia in the shin and hastily walked away.

Spain raised a hand to stop him again, but Prussia beat him to it.

"What are you _doing_?" Prussia exclaimed in an angry whisper. "You know what France-!"

"Fuck him." Spain suddenly said, turning to look at him again, "I can't stand you touch Romano in any way, and I can't bear to see him in pain."

"Yes, but they were the ones to start this game!" Prussia exclaimed then, "Romano _kissed_ me, remember?"

"I don't care." Spain spat, "I don't care if Romano kissed you or held your hand or whatever."

"Romano is trying to hurt you."

"I know Romano more than you do." Spain said, "This hurts him more than it does to me. He was fucking crying, Prussia!"

"He _always_ cries." Prussia said, "He is always pissed off, he always throws tantrums and hit you. He is a spoiled brat, Spain."

"This time is different." Spain said, self-assured, "He had a reason to cry. I made him cry, Prussia."

"You didn't do anything…" Prussia tried to say, but Spain shook his head.

"I'm out of this game." Spain declared then, "I can't take it anymore. Do whatever you want. Without me."

Prussia was at loss with words.


	9. Chapter 9

When France heard the news of Spain's decision he almost (scratch that) he fainted. It took Prussia a lot to make France regain his senses, while Spain didn't give a damn about it, sitting on France's couch with his legs on his coffee table.

When France did come back from his unconscious state, he threw a long, murderous glance at Spain, mostly because Spain's sneakers were ruining his immaculate table cloth than anything else, and then groaned loudly to Prussia.

"Why?"

"Don't look at me. He said it!" Prussia exclaimed pointing at Spain, who looked bored at the both of them, feet still up on the table.

"I know… I just can't look at him." France said.

"I didn't say I was going to tell Romano anything." Spain said with a smile.

"You better." France said, abruptly turning to look at him, "And for goodness sake take your feet off my coffee table!"

Spain did as told and looked at France straight in the eyes.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trusted you." Prussia spat, "And then you said you are going to quit!"

"But I'm not going to say anything!" Spain retorted.

"Of course you are not or we are all screwed!" Prussia exclaimed. Spain shrugged and looked somewhere else.

"Romano is flirting back with Prussia." France said suddenly, "Aren't you angry? Don't you want him to taste some of his own poison?"

"I don't care if you have issues with England." Spain said, taking France totally aback, "And Romano is flirting back with Prussia only because England told him to. I am not going to hurt him, so deal with it."

"You already hurt him enough." Prussia said, "Isn't it a little too late to stop now?"

"Prussia…" France said a note of worry in his voice. Spain suddenly stood up and looked at Prussia with wide eyes.

"I hurt him because you told me too!" Spain exclaimed, "Romano loves me, and I love him." Spain said then, his heart beating fast when he said those words, "And I-!"

"How can you say that he loves you? He always is angry at you! He is always blaming you for everything!" Prussia retorted then. "He kissed me and even flirted with France. If he loved you-!"

"I know he loves me." Spain said, "And I can't go on doing to him the same things you are doing to Canada or England anymore. So I'm leaving."

"What about Romano then?" France suddenly said, "Should Prussia keep flirting with him?"

"You are more concerned about our bet…" Spain said, "…than my feelings, so I let you do what you want. I know that Romano doesn't mean it anyway. See you when one of you wins." Spain raised his arm in mock salute and left France's house. His tone hadn't been angry and there had been no sign of anger on Spain's face, but Prussia and France both cringed when the front door closed with a loud bang.

Prussia and France looked at each other, but they didn't know what to say.

/

England blinked at Canada for a long, worried moment and then tilted his head in confusion.

"Spain did what?"

"He quit." Canada said again, "I overheard France complaining to Prussia about it." He shrugged, "So… are we going to quit too?"

"What?" England blinked at him, "Why?"

"Did Spain really quit?" Romano said his eyes wide and his lips quivering slightly, almost wanting to turn into a smile. Romano didn't let them, though, and just stared at Canada and England.

"He did." Canada said and then turning to England, "What do you mean why?"

"The fact that Spain quit doesn't mean anything." England said and then sighed, "It just means I lost my… partner, so to say. I can't say I'm not relieved though."

"Maybe now Spain will tell us why they had been flirting with us all this time." Romano said, "Canada is right. The game is over."

"The game is _not_ over." England narrowed his eyes at Romano. "Are you thinking of quitting too? Now that I need you the most?"

"What?" Romano was taken aback, "Now that Spain quit I don't need to prove fucking anything!"

"France still can win this game!" England said, as if his words made any sense, "I can't give up now!"

"And what do I have to do with anything?" Romano asked, quite peeved, "It seems to me that you are more preoccupied in making _France_ jealous than to know _why_ they started messing with our heads!"

"Romano is right." Canada said, "Are you sure this is not something you and France have to talk about?"

"I don't need to talk to France about anything!" England exclaimed, cheeks red and crossing his arms over his chest. He turned then to Romano again and narrowed his eyes at him: "Spain flirted with me and Canada, doesn't the fact make you furious?"

"I-I… well…" Romano said, totally taken aback.

"Don't listen to him, Romano." Canada piped in, "England."

"What?" England turned to look at Canada.

"I understand that you are angry…" Canada started, "But maybe now Spain will finally tell us what happened and call it a truce-!"

"No." England spat, "Spain won't say anything."

"Why are you so sure?" Canada almost whined.

"You don't know them as I know them." England explained, "Spain won't tell us anything, don't you see? We are back to the beginning, but we are changing the rules again, and this time, Romano, you are going to start fooling around with me."

"What?" Canada and Romano exclaimed in unison.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Romano exclaimed after a moment of stunned silence.

"I'm not going to flirt with Prussia, Romano!" England said, "And, of course, I'm not going to flirt with France either!" England said, staring at Canada as if daring to complain.

"It makes no sense." Canada tried to reason, "Even if Romano starts flirting with you, you won't achieve anything."

"Very well." England said, ignoring the sigh from Romano's part. "You are flirting with me then."

"What?" Canada exclaimed, feeling as if he had dug his own grave. England raised an eyebrow:

"Do you feel uncomfortable?" he asked, "Or you don't want to hurt France?"

"I-!" Canada explained but England didn't let him finish.

"You always loved him more than you loved me." England said, "I know." His lips became a straight line, "But if you think that helping him is the right thing to do, after all the things they've done to us, I-!"

"Okay, I got it." Canada sighed. Romano and England looked at him. England, in particular, seemed quite proud of himself.

"So… can I stop?" Romano asked, his heart beating loudly in his chest. "I'm sick of Prussia and France all over me."

England looked at him.

"Yes." England said after a long moment of silence, "But I want you to try and get as much as information as you can from Spain."

Romano shrugged and stood up. Canada watched him, suddenly feeling jealous, and looked down at his hands.

"If you need me with anything, just call." Romano said and without waiting for an answer, left England's house.

/

Spain felt very lighthearted when he returned home that day. The sun was warm on his skin and the sky was so blue, he finally felt at peace with himself. Even if he hadn't won the bet, even if he hadn't managed to make Romano jealous in the end, he was happy: all the pain had finally left his system.

Spain decided to pass the afternoon in the garden then, trying to relax as much as possible. He even fell asleep under an orange tree at some point and didn't even realize somebody slowly approaching him.

"Hey, idiot. Wake up." A familiar voice said, and Spain opened one eye, surprised to see Romano's silhouette against the sun. He sprang on his feet then and looked down at Romano, who was blushing slightly at him.

"Hey, Romano…" Spain whispered, his voice barely leaving his lips from the shock. Romano snorted and looked at him once more.

"You are so careless." Romano said and suddenly, without warning, hugged Spain close. Spain was very taken aback by the gesture, as Romano seldom showed any kind of emotion, but he soon regain composure and circled Romano's waist with his own arms.

"Why?" Spain asked then, liking the way Romano's heart beat so close to his own.

"Because you sleep outside where everybody could come and kill you without you even noticing and-!"

Spain laughed.

"I mean why?"

Romano shifted uncomfortably against him, but didn't let go. Spain felt overwhelmed by the gesture. There was a very long, silent moment and then Romano shrugged.

"I guess I-I… I'm happy…"

Spain hugged him even closer then, and they remained like that for a long, long time.

/

"At least can you tell me why you started it?" Romano said when they sat down under the orange tree again. Spain had taken some cheese out to eat, and Romano was happily munching on his piece with a serene look on his face.

"I'm sorry." Spain said with a smile, "I can't tell you."

Romano groaned, suddenly in an awful mood again.

"Don't you at least feel bad for kissing England?"

"I feel terrible." Spain confessed, "He is an awfully bad kisser."

Romano burst out laughing at that, and Spain felt happy that he could make Romano feel good even at the worst of moments.

"I wanted to kiss you." Spain said then, without really thinking, and Romano suddenly turned to look at him. Romano blinked once, twice, then looked down and blushed madly.

"I-I… err…"

"I'm sorry!" Spain suddenly exclaimed, "Did I make you feel uncomfortable? Here!" he said then giving the rest of the cheese to Romano, "Have this! Don't be angry at me!"

"I'm not angry at you, bastard!" Romano exclaimed, "I just…" he started blushing again, then looked at the cheese, "You seriously think that you can apologize with cheese?"

"It was worth a try!" Spain smiled. Romano rolled his eyes at the sky and then hugged his knees close to his chest.

"You are an idiot."

"Yes, I am." Spain said, taking Romano aback. "I should have thought about what I was doing sooner, but France wouldn't let me and…"

"Stop blabbering, it makes me go nuts!" Romano exclaimed. Spain shut up. "France is behind this?"

"Well, yeah… as I know England was behind this too." Spain said matter of fact-ly.

"I feel bad for Canada, though." Romano suddenly said, "If it wasn't for him, I would still be in this mess. He hates being manipulated by France and England, but…"

"They are like parents to him, he can't say no." Spain reasoned.

"But still!" Romano exclaimed.

"Prussia is very much in love with him, you know?" Spain said after a moment, "I guess though that he never had the courage to tell him."

"Canada is interested too." Romano said, looking at Spain in the eyes. "I can see when someone is in love."

Spain looked at him too.

"Yes, me too." And smiled widely, making Romano blushed, "That's why I think that, if we want this madness to end, we have to help Prussia out."

Romano scoffed.

"He is an idiot." Romano said.

"This makes me wonder how Canada fell in love with him." Spain said raising an eyebrow.

"I guess we can't decide with who to fall in love…" Romano said, then coughed, "Oh, my God. What did you put in the cheese?" he exclaimed, "It makes me feel so weird!"

"It was France's gift." Spain said, studying the cheese to see if there was something wrong with it. Romano scoffed:

"That explains everything!" he exclaimed even if he was aware it didn't explain anything at all.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. I just want to say a big thanks to my beta Zeao, for correcting this and other stories I wrote. :) **

Those three were up to something, and it would be England's pleasure to find out what. But when France and his gang managed to figure out that England, Canada, and Romano knew, they decided to play another game, and changed the rules all over again. England knew that it was France's idea, and that it probably had nothing to do with the fact they started this game in the first place.

Nevertheless, no matter what he had done from that point onwards, England just couldn't win. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't understand what kind of idiotic thought the three bastards wanted to act on so badly. A truth or dare game gone bad, perhaps; or even a bet. England wondered if the three were so stupid as to hurt each other in such a way just because they had shaken hands on it.

England scratched the bet hypothesis out of his mind, and started thinking again. Maybe France had done everything just to mess with England's head, too bored to leave him in peace. Maybe all three were bored and just wanted to see what would happen if they started flirting with them, and started laughing at them when everything was over.

Stupidity could reach incredible levels when those three were involved; and England was just glad Spain had left the group before things became nasty.

England didn't care about Prussia's reasons, but he sure as hell wanted to make France pay for ruining months of his life just because they were bored. England had better things to do, thank you very much, and dealing with France wasn't one of them. He only hoped seeing France beg for his forgiveness would be worth his time.

That moment, he looked up from his (now cold, after so much time spent thinking) cup of tea, to France. He was talking quietly with Prussia, who had strangely enough started to attend meetings again. England stared at them for a long time and France, as if feeling England's glare, suddenly turned to where England was.

England narrowed his eyes at him; France held his gaze for a little while and then, with a scoff, turned to talk to Prussia again. England felt his stomach churn in an unpleasant way. He felt his own scowl deepen, and in an attack of rage, he swallowed his tea in one gulp. The cold taste did nothing for his nerves. He felt even worse, if he had to be honest.

America made a very stupid comment at that. England didn't pay attention to him and just mumbled something about paying attention to the meeting and minding his own damned business. America shook his head in a very non-American manner, and only then did England realize that it wasn't America that had spoken to him but his brother, Canada.

He suddenly felt very guilty and shot a sheepish look at Canada, who was sitting beside him, sketching deformed chickens in his notebook.

England opened his mouth to apologize, but closed it again when he noticed France staring again at him. His heart skipped a beat, and he tried to hold the other's gaze in his as long as he could. France stared at him right back, disregarding Prussia's one-way conversation beside him.

England gulped. France smirked. England suddenly felt the urge to throw his empty cup of tea at the other's head. Then France looked smugly at him, it was as if he knew exactly what was going on in England's mind, and was really amused by it all.

_You can't read my thoughts. _England felt his lip quiver up in cynicism. _If you only knew… _

_Oh, but I know perfectly. _France seemed to say with his eyes, and then diverted his gaze from England. _And I don't care._

England groaned and then suddenly grabbed Canada's hand and held it tightly in his on the table, so everybody could see. Canada was taken aback from the gesture and his pen dropped down to the floor, making a terrible noise in England's ears, but was ignored by everybody else in the room.

"Eh?" Canada said.

France turned to look at them again. England was mentally cheering.

"I am sorry, Canada," England whispered to the blond sitting beside him, "I didn't mean to snap at you before." And then moved his chair closer to the other, his eyes never leaving France's. The look was murderous. England was grinning.

_You know nothing. _England thought. France turned impassive then, but his eyes darted from England and Canada's intertwined fingers to England's face, then back to his hand again, betraying his real emotions.

"This will not make him stop," Canada whispered. "You lived hundreds of years together and still act like kids!"

"He started it," England said, and Canada just shook his head.

Canada's hand was warm in his, but maybe it was just France's angry look that made England think so.

/

"So… you will not tell me why you started it then?" Romano asked, accepting the glass of water Spain offered him. Spain smiled widely at him, and then took a sip from his own glass.

"Isn't a wonderful day today?" Spain asked, looking out the window and waving at the other nations passing by. Romano snorted, looked at the glass in his hands, and then put it down on the windowsill.

"You are such an annoying son of a-!"

"What's the point in telling you, Romano?" Spain then asked, taking Romano's chin between his fingers and making the younger nation look at him. "Aren't you just glad it's over?"

Romano scowled and pushed the other away.

"I'm not happy."

"Why not?" Spain asked with a smile. Romano groaned but didn't answer his question. "I was destined to flirt only with you, you know that," Spain added, and Romano gulped at the confession.

"What a bunch of shit."

Spain laughed and then put an arm around Romano's shoulders. Romano made a feeble attempt of shaking him away, but only managed to pull him closer because he was too clumsy.

"While America was talking today, I had an idea," Spain said out of the blue. Romano looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you don't think that giant robots can save the pandas too, because I'll puke!"

"No." Spain said, "That was stupid, even China didn't like it. I was actually thinking about Prussia."

"What about him?" Romano asked, suddenly curious. Spain looked at him in a suspicious manner, and then leaned closer, as if wanting to share a really dangerous secret.

"Prussia is head over heels for Canada, right?"

"How should I know?" Romano demanded, blushing slightly at the other's proximity, "He is _your _fucking friend, not mine."

"Yeah, but Canada is your friend, so you should be concerned for him, no?"

"What? Canada is not-!"

"We should help them out. As countries of passion, we should know how." Spain cut, ignoring Romano's denial. Romano shut up at that, and furrowed his eyebrows in his I-don't-believe-I'm-listening-to-this kind of manner.

"Why did I ever fell for y-!" Romano blushed, "Oh, forget it! I'm not in the mood to play matchmaker!"

"It will be fun!"

"It's not my business. No. Don't look at me like that. I said no… okay, okay. _Fine_. What do you want us to fucking do?"

Spain remained silent for a moment, and Romano groaned.

"Do you think that tying them up in a closet together is a bad idea?"

Romano snorted.

"Hell yeah, I do! Prussia will rape Canada. Are you really the country of passion?"

Spain laughed but then leaned closer to Romano's face.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?"

Lacking a good response, Romano slapped him away.

/

Canada couldn't take it anymore. He was just glad the meeting was over and could go back to the safety of his house. He was so angry! He just wanted to beat his two ex-caretakers up, but every time he looked at them, he just couldn't find the heart to tell them off.

France and England had always been annoying when they were scheming against each other, and Canada had always hoped he would not be caught in the middle. Here he was, though, pulled around like a puppet as the two tried to take each other's eyes out.

"Would tying them up together in a closet be a bad idea?" Canada shouted at his own reflection the moment he entered the men's toilettes. He washed his face and groaned in frustration.

"I didn't know you had that in you," somebody suddenly said behind him, and Canada turned abruptly around at the source of the noise. Prussia was standing there, and, judging by the grin on his face, he had obviously overheard him talking to himself.

"I-I…" Canada gulped, then shook his head. "Don't mind me. I just didn't drink any coffee today, that's all."

"It's a first seeing you so… _flustered _at something," Prussia continued. Canada checked the other out from the mirror, and suddenly smiled softly when he noticed how Prussia himself looked flustered when he thought no one was looking.

Canada remembered the first time they met and felt a little proud to be the only one who knew Prussia wasn't always egocentric.

"It's because of France, right?" Prussia asked then, raising his eyes and pushing Canada out of his thoughts. Canada bit his lips and looked at Prussia. "Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?"

Canada looked at Prussia for a long, silent moment; and when Prussia's face suddenly turned angry, he said:

"No. He is not hurting me." Canada knew he was lying, but he felt better when Prussia's expression turned calm again.

"Oh, good," Prussia said. "It would have been un-awesome to beat my own friend up."

Canada laughed, and Prussia looked at him with a smug expression on his face. When his laughter subsided, they looked at each other again.

"Are you happy with him?" Prussia asked then, taking Canada totally aback. Prussia looked unsure for a moment and then scratched his head. "Forget I said anything!" he exclaimed and made to go.

"I don't know why you think we are an item…" Canada said. Prussia looked at him. "France is like a father to me. A bad one, of course, as he has no parenting skills whatsoever, but I love him anyway."

Prussia looked at him, hard and scrutinizing, with those red eyes that seemed like they could see right inside his soul. Yet Canada knew that Prussia couldn't read his mind, even if he paid him. Unless there was war. But in love he was just hopeless.

"I don't think you are an item." Prussia said then, obviously trying to hide that in fact he had.

"Neither is England," Canada then said, taking Prussia totally aback.

"I never-!"

"You probably liked flirting with him," Canada continued, "And that is why you looked so… lost when England took my hand today at the meeting."

"I didn't even notice," Prussia said with a laugh. But Canada could hear there was relief in his voice. "But, just so you know…" he added, "I didn't like flirting with him." He laughed once more, "He is as cold as an ice cube. Even Russia is more of a latin lover than he is."

Canada snorted.

"Seriously." Prussia grinned, "I don't understand how France likes him."

Canada shook his head and smiled. Prussia laughed and then put his hands on his waist.

"I guess I want out of this game too…" Prussia muttered, looking at his feet. Canada just looked at him. "It was fun in the beginning, but now it just so lame."

"Why did you start, Prussia?" Canada asked. Prussia looked at him, but didn't answer, and Canada realized there was no point pushing it farther. Canada remained silent, and then sighed: "I guess Spain is the cleverest out of us all in the end."

"I would have never guessed." Prussia laughed, but then turned serious. "I wish I could be like him sometimes," Prussia confessed, taking Canada totally aback. "He is just so open with his feelings and does whatever he has in mind without thinking of the consequences…" Prussia laughed, "And the fun part is I do that too! But he is just so damn lucky!"

"Sometimes I wish I could be like my brother instead," Canada said quietly, "He is so confident and everybody listens to him... or at least pretends to**o**. I would like that."

"But then you won't know who your real friends are, no?" Prussia then said. Canada looked at him.

"I guess you are right…"

"I know I am." Prussia grinned. Canada snorted and then sighed.

"Well, I guess I should take my leave now. It was nice talking to you," Canada said, scratching his nervously and made to get to the door. Prussia nodded and remained still for a moment, then he suddenly called Canada's name again.

Canada looked at him.

"Staying inside is boring, Canada. Are you up for a cup of coffee instead?" Prussia asked, and Canada's heart skipped a beat. "I mean… you said you didn't have any coffee today and I want something to drink, so maybe it would be awesome to go to the cafeteria together. There's one just around the corner and… well... Gilbird is hungry too, and in this fucked up building there is no-!"

"Yes, of course," Canada said with a smile. Prussia seemed taken aback for a moment, but then grinned widely and led the way.

Canada smiled to himself and followed him.


	11. Chapter 11

"I thought you had a plan."

"I do, Romano. Can't you trust me?"

"If _that's_..." lip twitching up in sarcasm, hands tightening to a fist, "…is your idea of a plan, you are-!" and that stupid puppy look piercing his soul was all Romano could feel in that moment.

"Romano!"

"Fuck off. I'm leaving." Romano did not. Spain looked at him hopefully, his hands still clutching Romano's cell phone close to his chest, and Romano could do nothing but sigh, shake his head and mutter a soft, feeble, and hardly perceptible: "Dammit."

"Great!" Spain exclaimed beaming, making Romano wonder about Spain's stupidity once more. He stared as Spain quickly texted, licking his lips in a way that didn't make Romano blush. "Sent!" Spain exclaimed after a moment, and gave Romano's cell back to his owner.

Romano took the mobile, his fingertips slightly brushing against Spain's ones in his haste to get his propriety back and asked:

"You are aware that this fucking idea is not going to work, right?"

"Why not?" Spain laughed and put an arm around Romano's shoulders. "Just wait… now I will have to… to…" he trailed off, his face suddenly turned confused as he searched around in his pockets.

"What is it?" Romano asked more out of habit than anything because he was perfectly aware of what was going on in Spain's mind. Spain bit his lips and laughed nervously.

"I forgot my cell." Spain retorted sheepishly.

"Idiot!" Romano shouted, "Canada is going to be here any moment now!"

"I know, I know!" Spain patted his back pocket once more, "I guess I left it in the meeting room. I will go and text Prussia from there!"

"I knew this wasn't going to work! Send Canada and Prussia a message from our cells to make them meet by chance! What a fucking brilliant idea!" Romano scowled, "Well. I'm leaving before Canada comes and asks me why I sent him that damned message!"

"Oh, by the way, Romano!" Spain exclaimed before they parted ways, "I slightly changed the text from what you dictated me to make you look friendlier!"

"What do you mean?!" Romano exclaimed but Spain had already run back to the meeting room, leaving Romano wondering behind.

/

_Hola, Canada! How r u? __I hope u r well! I need to see u real soon because I must talk to u about something really really important! Meet me at… 3 Romano~_

Canada read the message Romano sent him once more, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then pinched himself just for good measure. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that it was Veneziano and not Romano who had sent him that message.

"Romano must be sick." Canada concluded in the end, dreading the worst each moment that passed. "Something bad must have happened to him!"

"To Romano?" Prussia asked turning his attention to him. "Why?"

"Look!" Canada showed him Romano's message, and Prussia read it carefully before bursting out laughing. The people walking by in the park suddenly looked at them at the sudden noise, but Canada paid no attention to them, choosing to stare at Prussia flabbergasted instead.

"That's Spain." Prussia explained, "I can recognize his signature everywhere."

"But its Romano's number…" Canada looked at his cell phone once more. Prussia laughed and then shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess you have to go and find out." Prussia said.

"I-!" Canada made to retort. Prussia grinned.

"Don't worry. I'll come too."

/

Romano was already on his way to the train station when his cell vibrated in his pocket, signaling him that someone had sent him a text. He raised an eyebrow in question and then checked his mobile.

He read the message. Once. Twice. Then sighed loudly to himself, took a deep breath and pressed some numbers. He waited calmly for the other to answer.

"Hey, Romano! What is it?"

"You are a fucking idiot!" Romano shouted, startling passersby, "You sent the message to me instead of sending it to Prussia! What the hell were you thinking? Hola Prussia, I need to talk to you about something really, really important? Love, Spain?" Romano read his text out loud, "What the hell? _Love, Spain_?" Romano screeched, "Love? To _Prussia_?"

"Oh!" Spain said from the other line, "Did I write something wrong?"

"You sent it to me, you dickhead!" Romano shouted, "Are you still there? Canada is going to catch you now and you better find a good explanation for the text you made _me_ send him! I'm not going to come and save your ass, got it?! And it's too late sending Prussia the message now!"

"No, no." Spain said, "I will send it again. Just wait- oh! Hi, Canada and… Prussia!"

Romano's mobile almost fell from his hands when he heard Spain's change in his tone of voice.

"Prussia is there?" Romano whispered, but Spain had already hung up on him.

Romano gritted his teeth and swore to kill the Spaniard when he had the chance.

/

France saw Prussia and Canada sitting together on a bench in a park almost by chance. He had been walking through the park to reach the train station sooner than doing all the way around it after a boring meeting with other fellow European nations. He was in an awful mood and he partly blamed Germany's annoying lecture for that.

But, most of all, he blamed England ignoring him throughout the meeting. England hadn't look at him, not even once, not even to argue or spat something awful at him. It made France furious.

France couldn't wait to take the train and go home, for once happy that the meeting had been held in Germany's house for the simple reason they were neighbors and lived really close. That was why he took the shortcut and walked hastily by, until Prussia's characteristic laugh stopped him in his tracks. If he didn't expect Prussia to be there, he expected even less to see Canada sitting next to his albino friend. France knew that Canada had some matters to attend to with Germany as well, but seeing him there shocked him all the same.

France suddenly recalled that Prussia hadn't attended the meeting that day, and grinned when he realized that he had ditched it to go out with Canada. France had almost made to go and greet them, when he suddenly realized that Prussia and Canada weren't supposed to be together in that way.

Prussia was still playing the game, right?

France watched them from afar, studied the way the two interacted and his stomach churned in an unpleasant way. When Prussia had confessed liking Canada so long ago, France had never believed that Canada could actually return Prussia's interest. When they made that bet some months before, France had actually thought he would have won Romano's heart over much quicker that Spain and Prussia would have done with Canada and England.

In a way, France had won. France had been right all along. Wooing England had been much more difficult than wooing Canada or Romano. Romano because he had always belonged to Spain, and Spain did got him even if it hadn't been the deal in the first place.

Therefore, Prussia couldn't conquer Romano and England had always been a difficult one. But he had managed to get into Canada's life much sooner than France expected.

France knew in that moment that Prussia had forgot about their bet as much as Spain had done, and France quite resented him because he couldn't bear the thought of Canada belonging to Prussia so soon.

It was a selfish thought, one that only an overprotecting father could think of. France chuckled and realized that Canada was capable of defending himself in case Prussia tried something funny.

France reconsidered his thoughts and wondered if he was just jealous of them in the end.

All in all, France had been right, and the only difficult one to conquer was indeed England.

(Everybody could have the one they love but him.)

Just in that moment, Prussia and Canada stood up and France decided to follow them.

/

"Where's Romano?" Canada asked then, while Spain fidgeted, looking for a way out.

"Err…" Spain furrowed his eyebrows, "I guess he left, why?"

"He sent me a very weird message." Canada explained. Prussia snickered behind him and Spain shot him a look.

"Is that so?" Spain asked with a smile, and for a moment Canada was taken aback by the tone of pure naivety Spain had used. "He left immediately after the meeting and I hardly spoke to him." Spain added then. Canada and Prussia shared a look, but Prussia slightly shook his head no, silently telling Canada Spain was lying.

"Why are you here then?" Spain suddenly asked cheerfully putting one arm around Prussia and one around Canada. "I know you have to meet Germany soon…" Spain said looking at Canada, but then turned his attention to Prussia: "…but didn't you say you didn't feel good enough to leave the bed today? I thought you would have been playing games all day long? How come you are here then?" Spain grinned and slightly nudged Prussia, "With Canada?"

"Err…" Prussia was taken aback and looked at Canada, who stared right back at him. Spain looked at Canada then, and smiled:

"Oh!" Spain said, "I know what is going on!"

"What?" Canada asked his heart skipping a beat. Spain laughed.

"You could have told me without conjuring such a lie about Romano sending you a weird message!" Spain said, "You are meeting in secret, aren't I right?"

Canada blushed, while Prussia stared at his friend in disbelief.

"You sent that message, didn't you?" Prussia whispered then in Spain's ear. Spain ignored him, his eyes on Canada's blushing face.

"I just met him on my way here!" Canada exclaimed. Prussia raised an eyebrow. Spain laughed.

"No need to lie to me." Spain said looking really happy, "It's alright. Prussia always liked you, Canada, and I'm happy that you-!"

"Can you shut up?!" Prussia exclaimed slamming Spain's mouth shut with his hands. "You are putting Canada in a difficult position!"

Spain looked at him apologetically but with a tone of mirth in his eyes that told Prussia Spain hadn't been talking just to fill the silence. Spain had actually wanted this to happen.

"You-!" Prussia said.

"I already knew you liked me, Prussia…" Canada said in that moment, taking Prussia totally aback. "I…" he blushed, "Well, I kind of got it when you three started messing around some months ago."

Prussia stared at him and finally let go of Spain. Prussia made a step closer to Canada and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Does that bother you?"

Canada smiled at Prussia and opened his mouth to say something, when something else caught his eyes. Prussia and Spain looked behind to where Canada was staring and saw France looking at them.

"France!" Canada exclaimed, his heart beating fast, afraid that his ex-caretaker had overheard their conversation. Spain and Prussia shared a look and then slowly moved out of the way, but they were immediately stopped by France.

"What are you all doing here?" France laughed, "I thought the meeting was long over."

"I could ask you the same…" Spain said, smiling in a weird way. France laughed:

"I forgot some documents in the meeting room and I came to fetch them. Prussia! I thought you didn't feel good?"

"Oh, I did. Didn't." Prussia corrected himself, "I was just… err… I feel better now and I wanted to meet you guys to go for a drink or something now that you are free."

"Oh, I'm sorry." France said, his eyes on Canada, "I can't today, if you had told me sooner…"

"Too bad!" Prussia grinned, "Then it will be just me and Spain. We will meet another time!"

"Of course." France said. Prussia looked at Canada apologetically and then left with Spain on tow. When the two were gone, France turned to Canada once more.

"Don't pretend this wasn't what it looked like." France laughed. Canada was sick and tired of all the people preaching into his private life.

"Why is it so obvious?" Canada asked and France laughed.

/

Once out Prussia and Spain shared a look, then Spain waved Prussia goodbye before the albino had a chance to ask the Spaniard what was going on.

/

Romano looked at his watch and then groaned loudly. He knew Spain would need to catch the train sooner or later and Romano couldn't wait to ambush him and give him an earful. He was extremely angry, and until he saw Spain, Romano didn't want to return home.

As if on cue, a panting Spain suddenly run around the corner, and Romano shot up from his place on the bench and scowled deeply at him. Spain didn't notice him at first but when he did, he smiled broadly at him.

"We did it!" Spain exclaimed, not at all surprised that Romano was waiting for him at the train station. Romano's eyes narrowed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the hell happened?" Romano asked reproachful, "You made me look like a complete idiot, didn't you?"

"No, of course not, Romano." Spain said, and then suddenly hugged him. "I am glad I know you well and that you would have waited for me."

"W-what are you talking about?" Romano asked, blushing madly at the sudden contact. Spain slowly let him go and then looked at him in the eyes.

"Romano?"

Romano looked up at Spain and furrowed his eyebrows in question.

"W-what? Why are you looking at me like t-that?"

"I want to ask you out." Spain smiled then, making Romano's eyes turn wide as saucers. Romano started shaking but he didn't slap Spain's hands away just yet.

"What the fuck's going on? What happened with Canada?"

"That's settled and now it's all about us." Spain said and smiled. "Let's settle this as well."

"Have you smoked something?" Romano asked then totally taken aback by Spain's eyes on him. "Settle what?"

"I want you, Romano." Spain said, "I finished this sick game I started with the others because of you, but I didn't have a chance to tell you. Not with France and Prussia breathing down on my neck. I want you and I want to date you."

"Can't you be less straightforward next time? You make is sound so bad!" Romano was pissed. "You know I don't like this kind of confessions! Not that I wanted you to confess to me in any way and I sure don't care if-!"

"I'm sorry, Romano, I just couldn't help myself." Spain cut him and laughed. Then coughed and tried to look serious: "I love you. Do you want to go out with me?"

"Lame. Just lame." Romano pouted.

"Come on! What I am supposed to say?" Spain whined.

"I-I-!" Romano blushed, opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of the water and then suddenly crossed his arms over his chest. "Damn you, you are not supposed to say anything!"

"Good." Spain beamed and kissed Romano suddenly on the lips.

/

"Before you ask anything, he asked me out first." Canada said. France laughed and shook his head.

"I wasn't going to say a thing!" he exclaimed, feigning hurt. Canada snorted.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Canada asked, "He is your friend."

"I must admit I don't like it." France said. "It's _Prussia _after all_._"

Canada laughed.

"It just happened."

"I know how love works, sweetheart." France smiled. "I am the country of love, aren't I?"

"Does that mean you will leave me in piece and not bother me with your games anymore?" Canada asked, "I don't want to be in a compromising position now that-!" he stopped, then looked at France again, "Prussia doesn't want to be part of it anymore, you do realize that?"

"You are telling me to stop?" France asked.

"You know very well what I'm telling you to do." Canada retorted, "You should just tell England and get it over with."

"Tell him what?" France raised an eyebrow, and Canada sighed.

"Tell him why you started it and finally draw a line with your games. I am not part of it anymore, nor is Prussia. Spain and Romano left a long time ago. England is too stubborn and proud to admit failure."

France stared at Canada for a long, quiet moment. Canada narrowed his eyes at him.

"You are just as stubborn and proud."

France didn't say anything.

"England doesn't even know what he is doing." Canada continued, "He is just thinking of ways to hurt you, and once he will know that I am not part of it anymore, he is going to search for new victims. He will probably throw himself on America next, just to spite you, and America is not ready to deal with England all over him… again."

"He would not-!"

"You know very well he will." Canada interrupted him. "You fought against each other long enough to know what is going on in each other heads."

"I don't know what England is thinking, Canada." France said.

"And yet you are aware he is indeed trying to hurt you."

France sighed. Canada continued:

"And you are trying to hurt him back. At least tell _me_ why?"

France remained silent for a long moment and then smiled at him:

"There is no need. I will tell him he won the game and he will be happy, no? So you don't have to say I am stubborn and proud, on the same level England is."

"Papa…" Canada tried to reason once more, "England won't be satisfied with just that."

"Well, he won't be satisfied even if I told him the truth either, and I'm not going to." France abruptly said. They remained in silence for a while, and then France sighed and made to go.

"Germany is going to be here sooner or later to talk to you." France said, "I guess I should go."

"Okay." Canada whispered and leaned on the wall behind him. France looked at him, smiled and made a step towards the elevators when suddenly the doors opened.

"England?"

England looked at them both, startled, and then glanced at Germany who was standing behind him.

"Oh, Canada, you are already here." Germany said, unaware of the tension that suddenly engulfed the room. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not at all." Canada said and then looked at France.

"What are you doing here?" England asked, "Hadn't you left?"

"I want to ask you the same thing."

"That's none of your business." England said. "But if it makes you feel better, I had some paperwork I had to go through with Germany."

"Why would that make me feel better?" France sneered, "I don't care what you do with other nations."

"Of course you don't." England raised an eyebrow. The look was so full of sarcasm that it made France's blood boil. He tried to think about Canada and their previous conversation, but all his wanting to end that madness there and tell England to stop, vanished as he stared straight into England's green eyes.

France's heart sped up and suddenly grabbed England's wrist, an impulse he himself couldn't explain. England's pulse was running wild under his fingers.

France smirked, and then he suddenly remembered Canada staring at them.

"Try not to kill each other on your way out." Germany said then, sighing and massaging his temples. "Please, Canada, if you will follow me." He added and stepped inside one of the rooms.

"Yes, I'm coming." Canada said, but glanced at England and France once more. France met his eyes for a moment, and then looked at England again. England's scowl was deep, his eyes bright and his wrist was burning France's fingers.

"England, I-" France said, swallowing his pride and noticed Canada smiling imperceptibly with the corner of his eyes.

"What?" England asked. His voice was hoarse, and France suddenly realized that they reached a point where there were only two ways out. One of them was giving in to that strange impulse that had been driving France mad all this time; the other was to do something extremely stupid.

As alluring the first was, France couldn't bear to be the first one to kneel.

France suddenly let go of England's arm and swiftly moved over where Canada was standing. He asked the other to forgive him in his head, and suddenly leaned down and kissed Canada on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, more a brushing of skin against skin than anything else, but it was enough to make England yelp somewhere behind him.

"See you later, Canada." France said.

Canada stared at him, his eyes wide and disappointed. Then, without a word, left them both and went where Germany was still waiting for him. The door shut loudly behind him, loud enough to cover the sound of a fist against bones.


	12. Chapter 12

Even if his nose was bleeding profusely, France couldn't help but feel just a little satisfied when he saw the way England was staring at him. England's hands were still tightened into fists when France turned to look at him after England delivered his punch.

"How dare you?" England asked then, his eyes narrowing and his fists still trembling slightly. France took all the time of the world to answer. He dried his bloodied nose on his shirt and checked its curve with his fingertips. This seemed to irritate England furthermore and the British stomped his foot down like a little kid.

"How dare you?" he asked again, this time just a little angrier.

"I don't see where the problem is, England." France said, trying hard to sound nonchalant about it but wanting so much to scream back at England as well.

"You fucking kissed Canada!" England screamed then, wanting so much to remain calm because he knew France liked to piss him off but failing miserably.

"That was nothing compared to the kiss you gave Spain!" France exclaimed then, his heart skipping a beat when he uttered the words. England was taken aback by that and stared at France for a long moment, blinking stupidly at him.

"You did _that_ just for revenge?" England asked. "You twat! The kiss with Spain meant nothing!"

"Well, in that case, why do it?" France attacked then. England narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because you forced me to!" England shouted, "You! With all these ridiculous games and all the bloody flirting!"

"If you had remained calm and ignored Prussia's inelegant way of hitting on you like I supposed you would have done, everything would have been over by now!" France spat then, throwing all his good intentions of keeping calm and play innocent out of the window. England's eyes went wide as saucers, and France let himself be drawn to that immense green for the slightest of seconds.

"Why?" England asked, sarcastic, "If I had remained calm what would have happened?"

France should have thought about the answer better, but the frustration was high and telling the truth was much easier than making up another lie. The way England was looking at him drove France mad. He wanted to hurt him.

"Because then I would have won the bet!" France exclaimed without a second thought. He regretted his choice of words a moment later. England opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of the water and then spat through gritted teeth:

"Was that all? You flirted with us because of a fucking _bet_?" England asked, furious, "What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"Well, and what were you thinking when you flirted back with us?" France spat back, "Wasn't that inconsiderate too? If you have ignored us-!"

"Are you an idiot?" England asked ignoring him, his voice getting just a little bit hysterical, "You were ready to play with my_- _I mean, our feelings because of a _bet_?"

France glanced at the closed door behind him where Germany and Canada were having a meeting. He hoped that Canada hadn't heard a thing, but not wanting to risk it further, he grabbed England's arm and led him to the elevators. England tried to free himself, he scratched and cussed, but when the doors _cling_-ed open he got inside without much pressure.

"We weren't playing with anyone's feelings!" France shouted. England looked at him in disbelief.

"You let Prussia and Spain flirt with me!" England exclaimed, "You flirted with Romano! You kissed Canada! What the hell you thought we were supposed to do? Be happy about it?"

"I knew that you would have never fallen in love with Prussia and Spain!" France spat back.

"Was that the aim of your sick game?" England asked angrily. "What if Romano fell in love with you? What if Canada fell in love with Spain? What if-!"

The doors opened just in that moment and England shut up and stomped angrily out. France followed him.

"Are you saying you fell in love with Spain? Is that why you kissed him?" France pressured on. England turned abruptly to him once more.

"Don't you think I don't know what you are aiming for me to say!" England spat. "Because I very well bloody won't! You three are such bastards! What the hell were you thinking? You flirted with us and waited for one of us to fall in love with you. Is that your idea of not playing with our feelings?"

France had nothing to counterattack him. England let the pride for finally managing to shut France up overwhelm him for just a second before he continued:

"I won't say anything to Romano and Canada." England said, taking France totally aback.

"Why not?" France asked, narrowing his eyes at him, "I am sure you will feel great when you'll turn Canada against me."

"I won't because Romano and Canada are my fr-!" England stopped, the word he wanted to use dying on his lips. The sudden thought that Romano and Canada had become his friends shocked him. England shook his head, decided to think rationally and continued: "I don't want to sink at your same level." England finally stated, "I don't want to interfere with Romano and Canada's relationships."

"If that makes you feel better about yourself, fine." France said. "But that doesn't mean you are better than any of us."

England laughed.

"I'm not?" England asked amused. "You bet on people's emotions and you still think you are better than _me_?"

"Of course, because you flirted back with us." France continued, and England's laughter died in his throat in an instant. France suddenly felt powerful. He made a step forwards. "You played with your friends' feelings too, remember? You used them…" France smirked at the way England suddenly looked nervous, "…to get to me."

"I did not do such thing." England stated but his voice was just a tiny bit unsure. France noticed and smirked.

"I lived long enough to understand who is pulling the strings in a game." France said. "We may have started it all because he were drunk and didn't know what to do, but _you_ were the one who kept playing instead of putting an end to it once and for all."

"I wanted to know the reason behind it." England tried to defend himself. France laughed.

"Well, now that you know what did you gain?"

England stared at him for a long moment, his heart beating rapidly inside his chest.

"What did _you_ gain then?" England asked instead. France turned suddenly serious. "What did you want to achieve?" England continued.

"I-!" France started, but England stopped him once more.

"Did you want to show the others that everybody wants you?" England said, his voice a little angry but all the while curious. France didn't speak, so England pressured on:

"Did you want Romano to be your lover? Did you want Canada? Is that it? Is that why you kissed him right now?"

"No." France answered immediately but then he couldn't find the words to keep speaking. England's lips turned into a thin line.

"You are a bastard." England hissed and punched France in the chest. France made a step backwards, and England found his opportunity to escape.

/

Canada had heard it all, as well as Germany did. Fortunately, though, Germany preferred not to interfere in other people's business if he could help it and pretended not to have heard anything. Canada smiled apologetically at him; Germany just continued his meeting with him as if nothing had happened.

Unfortunately, Canada couldn't concentrate anymore.

A bet. Those three were unbelievable. They had started everything because of a stupid bet. Canada should have known better than get angry at them, but he couldn't help but feel just a little bit of resentment at them all. Nevertheless, he didn't expect anything less from France. The nation would do anything in his possess to make England miserable. Canada couldn't blame England either, as he playing along with France at every chance he got in order to beat him.

He didn't expect anything less from Prussia either. The fact he wanted to be a winner ruined him. For Spain he had nothing to say, after all he had been the first one to back down.

Still.

Canada sighed.

At least it was over and everything turned out for the best. With that thought in mind, all images of breaking the famous Bad Touch Trio's spines with his hockey stick vanished. Canada would keep his mouth shut, even if it hurt him to do so.

If Romano knew, he would never forgive Spain. Moreover, Canada was quite happy that Prussia wanted a relationship with him now. If Prussia knew that Canada was aware of the real reason of their flirting, Prussia's pride would take over and he wouldn't look at Canada in the face ever again. Telling would be the wrong choice.

Canada stretched his ears in hopes of hearing either England or France shout at each other. No sound came from the other side of the door and Canada supposed the two had left to fight somewhere else.

Canada knew that in the end they would separate ways without hitting the core of the problem. He knew that if let alone the story would never be over.

Canada wanted to keep going out with Prussia without worrying about any strange move England or France would do on him (or anybody else) just to spite each other. He feared England would take drastic measures to make France regret ever telling him of the bet.

Considering all that, Canada thought that maybe tie France and England together in a closet wasn't as bad an idea as it sounded after all. It was cliché, extremely tasteless and something that only America would do, but, at this point, Canada was ready for everything.

/

"I don't want to have anything to do with it." Romano stated. "I don't care if England crawls up and die. I want to fucking go home."

"What if England asks you do something you hate to make France jealous?" Canada asked then. "For them this game is not over."

"I always wondered what would happen if we let them alone in a confined space…" Prussia said instead. "I bet it would be funny as hell."

"I thought the idiom was 'All hell would break lose'?" Spain asked.

"Oh, who cares how you fucking say it!" Romano exclaimed. "Damn it!" he added then as an afterthought.

"The way England and France are ignoring each other these past four days it's… menacing, to say the least." Canada tried to reason, "Don't you get the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon?"

"France is going to hurt himself in the end, isn't he?" Spain said, a note of worry in his voice.

"Probably England too…" Prussia said then. Romano's eyes darted between the two of them and then stared at Canada in the eyes.

"Fine." Romano spat then. "But if England or France find out I was part of it and want to kill me, you have to protect me with your damned lives!"

"Oh, don't worry!" Spain smiled, "England and France will be too occupied to be concerned with you!"

Romano kicked him in the shin, but he couldn't hide the fact he was somehow relieved at that.

/

England was glad he didn't have to speak with France at all. Not now that he could go back to his lovely life without worrying about Prussia or Spain trying to flirt with him anymore. He ignored France any chance he got, and France did the same with him. All in all, it was in their best interest if they didn't exchange words.

England was still furious at him. It had been better when he could speculate about what triggered the three idiots to flirt with them without knowing the real reason behind it. To know that France had used him in that way for a bet irritated him.

If France dared to speak to him, England didn't know what he would do. Starting a war was not an option.

When they had a meeting, they would stare at each other from afar when they thought the other wasn't looking. If England had to pass in front of France's house to get to another European country, France would pretend not to see him.

England had been so close to let his feelings in the open. It annoyed him that France had not explained himself to him.

On the other hand, France didn't see any point in explaining himself to England. He and his friends had bet on something stupid, where everybody knew they only had something to lose, and France had kept playing only because England had started to counterattack.

Seeing England's arms around either Spain, Prussia or even Canada, made France's blood boil.

Of course, there was no reason for him to tell.

/

So it was a surprise when one day, the 12th after their little bickering to be exact, they found themselves in a very compromising position. Neither England nor France realized what happened until it was too late.

France had just been talking to Spain when, suddenly, his Mediterranean friend said he needed to go to the bathroom and to wait for him. England was listening to Romano's rants when the south Italian declared he was sick and tired of talking to him and ran away.

England stared after him, eyes wide open, and then turned with an annoyed sight to his right, where he came face to face with France. France, who was waiting for Spain, looked up with a smile thinking it was his friend and his lips turned into a nasty sneer immediately after.

Too focused in each other, they didn't notice Canada walking past them and opening a door. They had just a mere second to realize it was Prussia who had run over to them and pushed them inside the little room with all his might.

No one heard France and England's complaints. The door clicked closed behind them and they were left in the dark.

It was cliché, extremely tasteless and something that only America would do, but, strangely enough, it worked.

/

"I hope this was not your idea!" England exclaimed sitting down on the ground, while France tried to open the door for the millionth time. France stopped what he was doing and stared at him.

"Why would I want to be stuck in a closet with you, _mon cher_?" France asked, his last two words dripping with sarcasm. England narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't know." England responded. "You are the pervert one here! In fact, I am sure you started your silly bet just to bed someone of us!"

"Trust me." France sniffed, "I would never, ever want to spend the night with you. Not even for a bet."

"I'm glad." England said, "Because I would never, ever let you!"

"Yes, of course." France spat. "Otherwise you would have flirted back with Prussia or kissed Spain just to show you care."

"I didn't do that because I wanted to make you jealous!" England exclaimed then standing up again. France turned to look at him.

"Strangely enough, though, that was how I felt!" France shouted back. England snorted.

"Oh, yeah? Didn't look like it when you kissed Canada!"

"I didn't kiss him! Our lips barely touched!" France spat back, "You, on the other hand, you looked like you enjoyed sitting on Spain's lap a lot."

"In fact, I did!" England shouted back, "How that makes you feel?"

"Oh, wonderful! Because that means you are not sexually interested in me and I can sleep without being scared of you assaulting me in the middle of the night."

"Like I would ever do that!" England snapped. "Like I would ever want to touch your ugly body!"

"I bet you enjoyed yourself immensely, though, when you undressed me and left me out in front of Russia's house!" France exclaimed, "Tell me, how long have you been staring at me before you actually dropped me there?"

"Not even for a second!" England spat. "I did not enjoy a minute of these last past months since you started this bloody game!"

"Then you shouldn't have played along!" France exclaimed.

"And let you flirt with Romano or Canada?" England asked, surprised. "Never!"

"Oh, of course. I forgot you were one possessive bastard."

"And you better not forget it, wanker!" England shouted.

"Then don't you dare touch or kiss Spain, Canada or Prussia ever again!" France exclaimed, "You are mine!"

"I am not!" England shouted. "I am not!" and then sat down on the ground with his back turned to France. France did the same and they didn't speak until a shy Canada opened the door four hours later to see whether they were still alive or not.

/

"It didn't work." Canada sighed when France and England returned back home, furious and irritated, an hour later.

"I knew it." Romano said, looking smug. "Come on, Spain. Let's go home."

Spain took Romano's hand and looked apologetically at Canada.

"At least we tried." He said, smiling at him, and followed Romano out.

"Don't worry, Canada. Those two are too stubborn and they might never realize what there's between them." Prussia said with a smile and put a hand around Canada's shoulder.

"I guess…" Canada whispered. "I really wanted them to stop trying to hurt each other."

"Just so you know, for a moment I thought it would work too." Prussia said, "Even Romano looked hopeful for a second when he talked with England back then, but he is too stubborn to admit it. I am sure he is damning them right now."

"So there is no hope?" Canada asked then. Prussia shrugged.

"Should we go and eat some pancakes?" Prussia asked then. Canada sighed.

"Yeah… why not?"

/

Later than evening, England found himself staring across the Channel. France saw him. England stared at him. France stared back. England waited.

Half an hour later France had crossed the Channel and without asking for permission leaned in and kissed England directly on the lips.

France loved England's taste in his mouth.

England liked the way France's fingers tangled in his hair.

Not that they would ever admit it.


	13. Chapter 13

Romano's heart was on the point of breaking.

It wasn't the first time, really, but the way that Spain looked at him was too much for him to bear. Spain looking at him like that wasn't the first time either, but it was the first time that Romano finally realized that he was wrong and that it wasn't all in his head.

Spain's eyes were on him throughout the meal with his brother and Germany. The four would discuss, fight, make up and laugh (at Romano, the south Italian was sure), but Spain would always return his gaze to him, almost caressing him without even touching him.

The worst of all was that Veneziano noticed.

Of all the times Veneziano would be too much in his all world to see what was happening around him, his brother found just _that _opportunity to look at him with a knowing twinkle in his eyes and a sly smile playing on his lips. Romano glared at him, but North Italy just grinned as if he had known all along.

If Romano didn't do anything, he was sure that his brother would say something extremely embarrassing out loud, and, worst of all, in front of Germany, who was in that moment talking with Spain. Spain laughed and answered all Germany's questions, but then, under the table, he searched for Romano's fingers. Romano would be much of a coward not to tighten his grip around that hand.

"So, Spain…" North Italy suddenly said, and Romano glared at him, imperceptibly squeezing Spain's hand in the process. Spain and Germany turned their heads at Veneziano, and before his brother could continue his (he knew) stupid question, Romano kicked him hard under the table.

Feliciano let out a scream, and, as if they knew, Germany and Spain looked at Romano immediately after. Spain looked amused, and Romano's blush darkened under the other's gaze.

"Romano." Germany said then, "Did you-!"

"Maybe we should go!" Spain said then, letting go of Romano's hand and standing up. Romano and Feliciano looked at him with equally confused faces for a moment, before Romano stood up immediately as well. "The dinner was amazing as always, but we have a long way to go and we should probably head out." Spain added with a big smile.

Germany stood up as well completely unaware of the stares Italy and Romano were sending at each other.

"Oh, if that's the case." Germany said being a good host in Italy's own house. Feliciano pouted, but didn't dare to protest. Romano opened his mouth, ready to retort something nasty about Germany wanting them gone because he wanted to spend some "quality time" with his brother. But Spain grabbed his hand once more, shutting him up before he could let out his thoughts.

Romano looked at him. Spain's eyes were so green that it made him forget for a moment where he was and what he was doing. The fact that Germany and Italy were looking at them didn't matter anymore. Romano's heart skipped a beat. Spain smiled, and Romano fought with the urge to kiss him.

"Y-yeah! Dammit!" Romano exclaimed then, turning to glare at Germany but wanting to look at Spain again. "I'm sick and tired of your fucking company! Next time you invite me over, _dear_ _brother_…" Romano said turning to Feliciano, "…be sure that potato head doesn't tag along!"

Feliciano raised an eyebrow at him. Romano gulped, knowing very well what Feliciano was going to say next, and pushed Spain out of the front door.

"Good fucking night!" Romano shouted and slammed the door shut. Romano didn't wait for Spain to follow him and ran away until he felt at a safe distance from his brother's house. It was only when he stopped to take a breath that he remembered Spain was supposed to be with him.

"What happened?" Spain said then when Romano turned his head to see if the older nation had followed him. Spain was smiling amusedly at him, and suddenly put a hand on Romano's shoulder as if to prevent him from running away again. Spain was slightly panting, and Romano started shaking under the other's touch.

It was too much for him.

"I hate Germany." He said then, just to say something, as Spain looked down at him and moved a little closer.

Romano would never get used to Spain like that. He suddenly remembered when he met Spain for the first time, all those years crying for the other's return after going out for a mission. Romano felt a wave of jealousy when he suddenly remembered Spain's flirting with Canada and England, the hurt at seeing the other looking at everybody but him.

Only to realize that Romano had been in Spain's heart all along.

Romano could see the look in Spain's eyes.

He had been stupid for not noticing sooner.

"What?" Spain suddenly asked, confused. "Do I have something on my face?"

Romano blushed.

"Y-yeah! You are ugly!"

Spain just smiled. Romano looked away.

"I-I…" Romano shook his head and slapped himself mentally. Spain was now his. That was all mattered. His. He liked that word.

"What is it?" Spain asked. Romano shrugged, trying to regain some of his mightiness back and kissed the other on the lips. Spain's hands were immediately on him, and Romano never wanted to let him go.

"Let's go home." Romano said when they parted, not really wanting to get out of Spain's embrace. Spain didn't look so keen either, and so they remained like that for a while before they remembered that they could now stay like that whenever they wanted to.

/

France couldn't stop smiling while England scowled at the other side of the table.

"What happened some days ago doesn't give you the right to come at my house whenever you please." England said pointedly looking at him, his hand holding his empty cup of tea just for the sake of doing something. France rose his nose up in the air.

"Then you have all the rights to throw me out." France said teasingly. England stared at him for a long time and then started laughing, out of the blue, as if what France had said was ridiculous. France felt his lips twitch upwards and looked at England again.

"Stop looking at me like that." England stated, trying hard to look serious again but failing miserably. France raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm the most important person on Earth." England said. France snorted.

"I bet you like it." France just retorted. England didn't say anything. "But you are just saying that because you are still mad at me."

"I am always mad at you." England said after a moment of silence. France stared at him and slowly stood up. "You'll be the death of me." England added, watching France's every move.

"Isn't that what we are trying to pursue all these years?" France said walking closer to where England sat. The green eyed nation didn't move, but France couldn't help but notice that the other's grip on the cup of tea had loosened slightly.

"Nowadays you find really stupid ways to kill me." England said tilting his head up. France hummed and leaned down a little, just close enough to feel the other's soft breathing on his skin.

"We already had that argument." France said. England stared at him. "I wasn't trying to kill you with that bet."

England's hand moved and coincidentally grabbed the other's shirt.

"I just wanted to hurt you. Like always." France said moving a little when England stood up to be at the same eye level of France. "Why do you keep bringing that up?" he asked then, feeling his throat dry.

"Because I like listening to your apologies." England said, his forehead pressing on France's one. France closed his eyes for a second and then stared at England's face again.

"I never said I was sorry." France retorted, moving his hands around the other's waist. England smirked. Their chests pressed inadvertently against each other. "I like how I found more fun ways to hurt you."

England's eyes were on his. France ran a finger down the other jawline, feeling invisible scars that he had curved into the other's skin. It was fascinating how much he had wanted this.

"I should have tried it sooner." France added as an afterthought. All the times they had fought against each other, all the times each other hands had found each other's throats, all the time they had made each other cry and felt powerful for it were nothing compared to what France felt now.

He couldn't keep his hands off England anymore, and the fact that England didn't mind and gave in to his own instincts, made France glad he had agreed on that stupid bet in the first place.

England was still smirking, as if he knew exactly how he made France feel. France wouldn't manage to hold himself for long, and England knew it.

England was still mad at him, but it looked like the fact he had a kind of power he had never dared to discover before on France made the British forget about what happened in the last few months.

"You are not going to throw yourself at Canada or Romano again, are you?" England asked then, a question he had been asking for the nth time. France groaned in annoyance, and England's grin grew even larger. England wasn't asking for confirmation, neither was he jealous or insecure. The British was just teasing him, France knew. "Would you rather kiss Canada now?" England asked afterwards, almost daring him to answer.

France shot him a look. England was going to rub it in forever, even if France had his own share of blackmail to do against England. This time, though, he didn't want to start an argument again. Arguments were what England's used not to show his feeling.

This time France wouldn't let him.

"I love you." France said suddenly. England didn't even look taken aback. The words came out of his mouth naturally even if he had never told England before. France waited for the other's reaction.

"Say it again." England ordered, but France didn't comply. Just leaned finally down and kissed England on the lips. England opened his mouth letting France breathe him in.

"Go out with me." France whispered then between kisses. England didn't answer, but France felt the slight nod against his lips.

/

The first time Prussia kissed Canada was in the middle of watching a movie.

Canada had been trying hard to pay attention on the plot while Prussia lay down on the younger nation's couch with his head on Canada's lap. But Prussia suddenly thought that the movie was just a little bit boring, grabbed the other's face and met halfway to kiss him.

Canada should have expected Prussia's impulsive behavior, but couldn't help but yelp a little when the albino caught his lips in his. Canada didn't mind really, and he was glad that after that kiss followed another then another and then another.

Prussia could be quite possessive, Canada realized after some time. Especially when it looked like Germany had let out that he had seen France kiss Canada on the lips once and Prussia went and punched France directly in the eye. Prussia had then spilled the beans to Canada, telling him all about the bet and how sorry he felt for deceiving him like that.

Canada was a little bit peeved at first, but then decided that ruining his newborn relationship with Prussia wasn't worth it. Prussia had been an honest man, and Canada liked that in a nation.

When asked:

"How long have you been interested in me?"

Prussia had answered:

"Remember that time when I was training America and I asked you to join?"

Canada found it was rather sweet that they had fallen in love at the same time. They didn't look like they were meant for each other at all. Their characters were so different, but for the time being it worked anyway.

It was strange how everything started with such a stupid bet and ended up working perfectly in their favor. Canada even liked the fact that now, whenever he met Romano or England on the way, they would immediately wave hello at him. England invited him over sometimes, while Romano was much shyer about it and just implied he would be happy to see him more often. The implications were so hidden that if Canada hadn't learned to read between Romano's lines he would have never understood what the older nation was getting at.

Canada, though, didn't think he would take the offer any time soon as Romano was busy trying to change the relationship he had with Spain from an I-love-you-but-I-won't-tell-you relation to a more romantic one. To go to England was quite impossible too as the other was usually with France those days.

So Canada enjoyed his time with Prussia, especially now that his ex-caretakers were too occupied in each other to butt in in his relationships.

Canada loved every moment of it. Prussia didn't use lame pick-up lines with him, he treated him seriously and liked to kiss him a lot. Canada had never felt so comfortable with another person before.

"Should we go out tonight? I'm quite bored listening to Germany all day long today…"

"Yes."

Or eating sandwiches sitting on the grass when it was sunny.

Or listening to the other's characteristic laugher.

Or waking up to find Prussia fumbling with his cupboards in search of a clean cup to use.

Or simply holding each other hand.

Or when Canada said "I love you" for the first time, and Prussia had grinned and almost laughed around from happiness.

Or hearing that:

"I love you too."

Everything was perfect, and if Canada had to go back in time with the possibility of preventing the Bad Touch Trio from making that bet, Canada wouldn't stop them.

_The end_


End file.
